The Family
by MissBeth91
Summary: Rachel and Finn are going to Lima to visit Rachel's family for Christmas and with snobby mothers, annoying sisters and idiot brothers its going to be a trip to remember. A old story that a reader asked me to repost Xx
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys a very lovely reader asked me to post this again because they wanted to read it again - so this is for playtime2507 :) Hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Happy Reading**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **21** **st** **December 2022**

"Rach? Rachel, you here?" Finn shouted as he walked through the front door of the 1300-square foot loft they had just moved into after Rachel's promotion. It had three bedrooms and an open plan kitchen and living room that overlooked central park. Rachel and Finn had fallen in love with it the moment they saw it. He threw his keys into the bowl and took his coat off throwing it on to a nearby chair. He knew Rachel would yell at him for it as she was a bit of a clean freak, but Finn had had a long day at The Jets Head office where he worked as a sports marketer, so he didn't care at this moment.

"Bedroom" Rachel yelled back, Finn made his way to their bedroom. Once there he expected to see Rachel packing as they had to leave soon but instead he found her lounging on the bed reading a magazine. She had taken the day off work because she hadn't been feeling well so she had no excuse in Finn's eyes for why she wasn't ready to go.

"Babe I hope you have packed we have to leave soon" Finn explained getting out his own packed case from the wardrobe.

"Well I've been thinking about that and I've decided... We shouldn't go" Rachel told him, flipping a page in her magazine.

"Rachel we've been through this, we have to go they are expecting us"

"I'm sure they will deal with the disappointment... according to them they have had good practice" Rachel reasoned, instead of responding Finn took the magazine off Rachel and lifted her up from the bed and into his arms.

"Now unless you want me to pack for you which we both know you hate because you say I don't do it right and then carry you there which we both know I can do, you'll man up and do it yourself" Finn only half joked as he carried Rachel over to their wardrobe and got her suitcase out while still holding her.

"Okay you loser put me down" Rachel laughed, once down she gave Finn a kiss and then began to pack. As Rachel packed Finn took off his shirt and tie and put on plain white t shirt and his thick grey jumper but left his work slacks on as he'd already packed his jeans.

"I hope you know what you're getting yourself in for, it's going to be a long and hellish 5 days" Rachel explained as she fastened up her case.

"I think your being a bit dramatic" Finn laughed, he grabbed both their suitcases as Rachel grabbed their smaller bags, they both made their way to the living room although Rachel was being as slow as she could.

"Don't make me pick you up again" Finn joked Rachel just sighed, grabbed her keys and handbag, and walked out the door with Finn.

"This is a huge mistake, HUGE! And what have I told you about leaving your coat on the chair" Rachel exclaimed stomping her way down the stairs to prove how much she didn't want to go.

"Come on Rachel they're just your parents" Ignoring Rachel's comment about his coat. She'd always been dramatic and while Finn knew she was nervous about seeing her parents for the first time in years he also knew she would eventually suck it up and do it as the Rachel Berry he loved never backed down from a challenge.

Rachel and Finn lived in the loft apartment on the Upper East Side, New York City. Finn was a born and bred New Yorker, but Rachel had moved there 9 years ago for college from Lima, Ohio and hadn't be back since... until now.

Rachel and Finn had been together 6 years after meeting in their last year of college at NYU when Rachel had throw up all over Finn at a frat party after her friend Santana had got her drunk. They had been living together for 4 years and 10 weeks ago Rachel had found out she was pregnant. Both of them had been thrilled with the news and had spent all weekend celebrating until Rachel realised she would have to tell her parents. This then brought a week of moaning and complaining and the occasional morning sickness from Rachel until Finn finally convinced her that they should make the trip down to tell them. It would also be Christmas which was an added bonus (for Finn) and nightmare (for Rachel) as all her siblings would be there as well.

Finn was excited to go because even though they were in a long-term relationship Finn had never met Rachel's parents. She had met his numerous times, but he'd never had the pleasure. Rachel had always said she was protecting him as she didn't have the best relationship with them, but Finn was still excited to see where she had come from. Rachel had never liked to talk about her past and Finn had never pushed it with her, so he was glad he was finally getting the chance to find out.

What Finn had figured out about Rachel is that she'd always hated living in Lima so the first chance she got to leave she packed her bags and never looked back. This also meant she didn't really speak to her parents except for the odd phone call once a month which were usually only ever five minutes long. Rachel's mother didn't understand why Rachel put her career ahead of having a family like she had done, and Rachel even believed that even though she was now starting her family her mother would find a reason not to be okay with it.

Finn put their bags in the boot of the rental car he'd got for the week and then helped Rachel in to the front seat. He'd been extra protective of her since he found out about the baby and Rachel loved the extra attention. Once they were both in Finn set off from the city they both loved to Rachel's childhood home she claimed she hated.

Four hours later Finn and Rachel finally entered Lima, Ohio. Finn found it to be a nice town as they drove through it; it seemed to have a real charm to it. He saw people waving to one another, children playing in the street and a general nice atmosphere that Finn hardly ever saw in New York.

"Okay so I feel like I should go over a few things about my family" Rachel declared putting her book away into her new Michael Kors bag, Santana had bought her when she told her she was pregnant not the kind of gift she expected but her best friend had always been a little unusual.

"Okay hit me" Finn replied as her turned on to Rachel's long street that was filled with old colonial town houses that had been re-done with paint works and manicured lawns and white picket fences. It looked like a street from the 1950's complete with Christmas decorations everywhere you looked, they were major scenes in almost every garden as well as, so many Christmas lights Finn couldn't directly look at any house.

"My mom is very religious woman who spends every chance she can at church usually remedying for the sins her children have made. She can be very judge mental and will criticise you very openly so watch out for that. My dad will only talk to you about two thing sports or fishing so if you have nothing to say on either he won't talk to you, don't take it personally though I don't think he's had a conversation with my brother Blaine since Blaine was 11"

"Good thing I know a lot about sports" Finn smiled, Rachel just gave him a look and continued on her rant.

"Quinn, my older sister, is the carbon copy of my mom in every annoying way. She's married to Sam who she met in college and no he's not depressed his face always looks like that, they have three kids, a girl and two boys who are very prim and proper for kids my mom's favourite the kids she wished she'd had" Finn just smiled at Rachel as she continued on her rant without taking a breath. Finn pulled up outside what he knew was Rachel's house from the pictures he'd seen as she continued.

"Noah is the second oldest and the bane of my parent's life after he got a girl pregnant at nineteen and then didn't marry her, they were so embarrassed we had to move church's which of course was a big deal to them and to the town. He's now working in a bar and shares custody of his sixteen-year-old daughter, he thinks he's a badass, but he can be a softie as well"

"You know your family can probably see us outside" Finn interrupted smirking at Rachel as he pointed to the window.

"Quiet I'm nearly finished, Artie is the middle one, he's married to Tina, who I love, and they have a boy and a girl. They are actually normal and I'm sure you'll like them and then there's Blaine, who you have actually met so you know him okay I think I'm done" Rachel looked over to Finn once she had finished who was just smiling at her.

"I'm surprised it's not time for you to have the baby after that long explanation" Finn joked as they both got out of the car and grabbed their bags.

"Laugh now but I'm just trying to prepare you for what's inside that house" Rachel said waving her hand towards the large house.

"Okay fine, is that everything?" Finn asked taking the smaller bags off Rachel as well, so she wouldn't have to carry anything.

"Yeah pretty much oh except... If you don't mention that we live together that would be great" Rachel lightly pleaded she knew her mom would have a heart attack if she found out Rachel was living with Finn and having a baby and not getting married. They needed to pick the right time to tell her, Rachel was thinking of doing it five seconds before they were going to leave.

"Okay fine" Finn put his arm around Rachel and lifted her up of her tiny feet kissing her passionately. Once he put her back down he gently rubbed her stomach and while it was still flat Finn had been doing it more and more.

"Rachel, I love you and nothing that happens inside that house is going to change that. Your family is never as bad as you think"

"Trust me this one is... But thank you I love you too" Rachel quickly kissed Finn and then they began to walk to the front door.

"Okay here we go straight into the lion's den"

As soon as Finn and Rachel entered the house, they were hit by the noise. The children were playing in the living room, the men were in the den shouting at the television and the women were in the kitchen baking for what Rachel's guessed was the annual Christmas party the family had on Christmas Eve. They were so wrapped up in what they were doing that none of them noticed Rachel and Finn were there.

Finn left their bags in the hallway and followed Rachel into the living room. It hadn't changed since the last time Rachel had seen it six years ago. It still had three couches all facing the big television that hung above the wood fireplace in the middle of the room and covering three walls were photos of Rachel, her siblings and her nieces and nephews in various stages of their lives all in pristine wood frames and a giant cross on the other, along with a worn bible and fishing magazines on the coffee table. It was a very plain and simple room just like Rachel's parents.

"Aunt Rachel!" The eldest of all the children shouted, running towards her aunt, hugging her tightly.

"Hey Beth" Rachel replied hugging her niece back. "Finn this is Noah's very grown up daughter Beth"

Beth smiled at Finn; just as two little kids came running over.

"Hey Henry, Harriet" Rachel smiled bending down to hug her other niece and nephew.

"These are Artie's and Tina's trouble makers" Rachel explained tickling both their bellies as the twins smiled at Finn.

"Auntie Rachel is this your _boy_ friend?" Harriet asked smirking as she empathised the word boy.

"This is my boyfriend yes" Rachel answered standing back up and looking around the decorated living room.

"Where are SJ, Brent and Rose?" Rachel asked referring to her sisters Quinn's three children.

"They are round there doing a Christmas work book, aunt Quinn is making them do it, uncle Noah threw ours in the bin" Rachel's five years old nephew explained laughing cheekily as the three of them went back to watching the film they had previously been watching.

Rachel decided to talk to them later and went in search of her father with Finn on her tail. Once she reached the den she saw her father, 3 brothers and brother in law all sat around watching a football game beers in hand. Just like the living room, the den hadn't changed either. Because this was mostly her father's room, it was covered in sport memorabilia on the walls with lounge chairs once again all facing the giant television and against one wall was the always stocked bar.

"Hey dad" Rachel shouted over the telly, everyone turned when they heard her voice and jumped up to hug her.

"Rachel your finally here" Will her father said hugging his daughter tightly, they hadn't seen each other in at least 3 years but he hadn't changed at all. He still wore the same jeans and chequered shirt combo and his blonde curly hair was still thinning on top.

"Dad this is Finn" Rachel said moving to the side so Will could get a better look at him. He looked the tall man up and down a d stuck out his hand.

"It's nice to meet you sir" Finn said shaking the older man's hand.

"You too Finn, Rachel's told me a lot about you... You like football? you should watch the rest of the game with us" Will answered going back to his seat as Rachel's three brothers all hugged her at once.

"Our favourite sister has finally returned" Artie lightly joked as they all squeezed the life out of Rachel.

"I'm happy to see you guys as well" Rachel laughed as they finally let her go. "This is Finn"

"Nice to meet you Mate" Noah said as all three of them shook his hand

"Nice to meet you too"

"And that's Sam, Quinn's husband" Rachel said pointing to Sam who was still sat in his chair he just smiled and waved at the pair and Finn could see what Rachel meant about his face, he looked like he was either going to scream or cry at any minute.

"You seen mom yet?" Blaine asked smirking; out of all them Rachel had the tensest relationship with their mother.

"Not yet, she in the kitchen?" Rachel asked, all three of them just nodded their heads and went back to their seats to watch the rest of the game.

"When you met the missus, Finn come back and watch the game with us" Will told him again not looking up from the screen. Finn just nodded his head even though Will couldn't see him and followed Rachel in to the kitchen. Where he could see three women all baking away while Christmas Carol's played in the back ground.

"Hey mom" Rachel said cautiously as they walked in, all three ladies looked up but only one of them moved over to them.

"Rachel you're finally here" Tina squealed hugging Rachel so tightly she actually lifted Rachel off her feet. "I've missed you so much!"

"I've missed you too Tina" Rachel replied as Tina eventually let go, they both looked towards Quinn and Shelby Rachel's mom who had yet to say anything.

"Nice to see you've finally joined us Rachel, I was thinking you'd changed your mind" Shelby finally said as she continued to knead the dough on the kitchen island.

"I told you I'd be here mom" Rachel muted already annoyed, she hadn't seen her mom in three years and that's the first thing she says to her.

"Anyway mom, Quinn this is Finn" Rachel continued smiling up at Finn.

"Nice to meet you" they both said in union continuing to bake only looking at Finn for a second before looking back at the dough.

"We've heard so much about you Finn" Tina enthused hugging Finn, she knew what Shelby and Quinn were like as remembered the first time she had met the family and she would do what she could to make Finn feel a little less uncomfortable.

"I've heard a lot about you all as well; Mrs Berry I heard you cooking is legendary" Finn spoke seeming unfazed by Quinn and Shelby's rudeness.

"Thank you Finn" Shelby replied, realising they weren't going to get any more from there, Rachel decided to leave.

"I think we are going to un pack" Rachel declared pulling Finn from the kitchen.

"Hold on Rachel just a reminder only married couples sleep together in this house, so Finn you'll sharing with Blaine and Rachel you're in your old room with Beth" Shelby explained as she began to shape the dough around to make her cross bread.

"Mom I'm 28, we've been together for 6 years" Rachel tried to reason as Finn looked on amused.

"I'm aware of how old you are Rachel having been the one to give birth to you but until your married it's not going to happen in this house" her mother explained, Rachel just huffed and stomped up stairs with Finn following behind

"10 minutes here and you've already turned back into a teenager" Finn laughed as he looked around his girlfriend's old room. It had posters of old bands on the wall of pink flowered wall paper with a neatly made bed and cot bed squeezed into along with the old-fashioned wood furniture.

"Why isn't this bothering you, I mean we live together we share a bed every night..."

"Which your mother doesn't know" Finn interrupted as he planted himself on one of the made-up beds.

"That's not the point Finn why aren't you more annoyed that for 4 nights you're going to be sharing a room with my brother" Rachel complained, Finn grabbed her hand and pulled her on to the bed with him, she sat in between his legs as he rested his hands on her stomach.

"I am upset but I want to be respectful, this is your parents house and besides I kind of think you just want to find a reason to be mad at them" Finn reasoned, when Rachel didn't say anything he knew it meant she thought he was right. Both were silent for a few minutes just enjoying being together when Rachel's phone rang, she jumped up to answer thinking it might be work and hoping for some emergency that would mean she could go home.

"It's Santana" Rachel told Finn, trying to not sound too disappointed that it wasn't in fact work that could drag her from hell.

"Then I'm leaving to go bond with your dad and brothers or bake with your mom and sister" Finn said not wanting to hear what the girls usually talk about. Rachel just smiled at Finn's retreating body and answered the phone.

"I'm in hell" Rachel answered falling onto her bed.

"You've been there 10 minutes" Santana snipped back.

"I spent 18 years here, so I already know it's hell, I don't know why I'm here" Rachel began to trace patterns on her exposed stomach, she couldn't wait to see it grow, knowing that hers and Finn's child was growing as well.

"Your there because after 6 years it's time Finn see's where you're from and it's time you put on your big boy pants and tell your parents you're up the duff"

"You put it so nicely" Rachel remarked sarcastically

"Come on Rachel, me, Kurt and Finn's parents will be there in a few days" Finn had had the idea that his family come down for the Christmas Eve party so that the families could finally meet and the two could share their news. Rachel had hated the idea but had gone along with it knowing how important it was to Finn that both families got along.

"I know but I've been here 10 minutes and already my mom has been rude to Finn and Quinn wouldn't even look at him"

"Finn knew it was going to be like that, you told him enough times, but he went anyway. You've got a good one its going to be fine"

"Urgh I guess your right"

"When am I not" Rachel could hear Santana's smirk down the phone.

"So why did you ring me?" Rachel asked, "I can imagine it was just to annoy me"

"Oh, I just wanted to make sure you had at least one single brother or I'm not coming"

XoXoXoXoXoXo

Finn shyly waited by the door of the den, Will, Sam and Rachel's brothers were all in the same potion watching the football, although Blaine now looked bored out of his mind. Finn wasn't sure if he should just walk straight in and sit down luckily for Finn the choice was made for him.

"Sit down new boy, have a drink" Noah said handing Finn a beer as he sat in the couch with Blaine.

"Thank Noah"

"Please call me Puck, only Rachel and my mom call me Noah" Puck informed him not taking his eyes off the football game.

"Okay, why Puck?" Finn asked Blaine when he saw Puck was no longer listening.

"He played Hockey in high school and the name kind of just stuck" Blaine answered, Finn could see how bored he was watching football and was wondering why he put himself through it.

Once an advert came on, the men all turned around in their lounge chairs to face Finn. He tried to not show his nerves at the interrogation he was no doubt going to get. He figured with a ex army father and three brothers it was inevitable. Not that Finn minded Rachel had got the same thing when she had met his mom and dad, lucky for her she already knew his brother.

"So, Finn where about's do you live" Puck asked first not knowing that it was with Rachel.

"On the Upper West Side" Finn answered hoping he wouldn't have to go any further as he had never been a good liar.

"Good relationship with your family?" Blaine asked next,

"Great yeah, you'll all meet them Christmas Eve you'll love them" Finn answered again.

"Play any sports?" Artie then asked

"I play a little football"

"So, Finn what do you do for a living?" Will asked him as soon as he had answered Artie's question

"I'm in sports marketing"

"And what exactly is sports marketing" Will asked confused

"I do advertising for the New York giants and there players. I sort out billboards, adverts and stuff like that to promote the team and the stadium" Finn explained trying not to sound too nervous.

"So, have you met any of the players" Puck asked as he and Artie leaned forward becoming more interesting.

"Yeah, I've meet all of them I have to be there on like commercials and stuff, I handle their endorsements deals along with their agents"

"That is so COOL!" Artie exclaimed as Puck and Will nodded in agreement.

"Thank you" Finn smiled not sure what else to say.

"So, this means if you stay with our sister, you would eventually give us free tickets" Puck enquired. Will smacked him on the head but then looked at Finn waiting for an answer.

"Yeah, I guess I can do that" Finn agreed, truthfully Finn was allowed five tickets every game, so it wouldn't be hard to get them, but he wanted his new family to know he was willing to make the effect.

"That's awesome" Rachel walked in at that moment to see them all circling Finn.

"Hi guys!"

"Rachel did you know that Finn works with the giants how cool is that" Puck proclaimed,

"I did know that, it's amazing what you find out about someone after six years of dating" Rachel replied sarcastically. Before Puck could come up with a witty remark their mother came on covered in flour.

"Okay people off your butts, everyone needs to go up stairs and change we leave for the restaurant in 30 minutes" Shelby lectured, Rachel grabbed Finn's hand and followed her brothers out of the room knowing better than to argue with their mom when she was in one of her moods.

"What do you think of him?" Shelby asked her husband once her children had left.

"He can like sports and works in football, what more can we ask for?" Will replied

"For god sake Will, there's a lot more to ask for"

XoXoXoXoXo

"So how you doing babe? You ready to leave yet?" Rachel asked as her and Finn got ready in her old room.

"Rachel I'm fine, your dad and your brothers were nice" Finn replied buttoning up his white shirt and tucking it in to his Ralph Lauren Black slacks Rachel had made him buy when she decided his butt looked good in them.

"Probably because you told them you worked for the giants" Rachel said amused, she put on her black leather skater skirt and black heels with a loose fitted white top and gold necklace, thankful she wasn't showing yet.

"You probably right about that but I'll take what I can get" Finn grabbed his jacket and sat on the bed waiting for Rachel.

"I'm sorry about my mom ..." Rachel started

"Rachel it's probably just going to take time that's all, give your mom the benefit of the doubt" Rachel smiled and walked over to Finn positioning herself between his legs.

"Why are you always so sweet?" Rachel asked as she leaned into Finn wrapping her arms around him.

"You saying it's a bad thing?" Finn mused; Rachel kissed Finn passionately, playing with his hair as she did.

"No!" Rachel replied when they came up for air. She pulled herself off Finn grabbed his hand and made her way it of the door. Once they reached the hallway they saw everyone else there waiting for them.

"Aunt Rachel I love your skirt" Beth enthused as everyone made their ways to the cars.

"Don't you think it's too short Rachel" Shelby lectured once they were all outside going to the cars.

"Yes, I do just how I like it" Rachel smirked getting into the front seat of hers and Finn's rental. Shelby huffed and slammed her own door to show she wasn't happy.

"Dad please can I ride with Aunt Rachel" Beth pleaded, given that her father rode a motorbike she would have to ride with someone anyway and Rachel had always been her favourite as she would give her the best birthday and Christmas presents and was a lot cooler than her Aunt Quinn in Beth's eyes.

"Course sweetie, Rach that okay" Rachel just nodded, so Beth jumped in the back seat which made Henry and Harriet want to as well, so Finn helped them all into the back and got in himself. Quinn's three were already in the back of their parent's car growing inpatient that they hadn't set off yet just like their mother and grandmother.

"We done now" Quinn asked tapping her foot as Tina and Artie got into their car along with Blaine.

"Yes, un bunch your knickers Quinny we're going" Puck joked putting on his helmet. One by one the cars drove out of the drive way towards the restaurant.

"This car is sooooo nice Aunt Rachel, there's a telly in the back" Beth enthused pushing all the buttons in the back seat delighting her young cousins as the windows opened and closed. "you guys have the coolest stuff"

Finn looked towards Rachel and smirked "At least I know your nieces and Nephews like me"

"Trust me that's all you need"

As Finn pulled into the restaurant he saw they were the last ones there. He pulled up besides Puck's motorbike and then helped Henry and Harriet out of the car. They didn't want to let go of him, so Finn carried them both towards the door with Rachel at his side. Rachel smiled at the scene. She knew he was going to make a great father, he'd only been around her niece and nephew two hours and they already loved him.

"Looks like Finn has some admires" Tina quipped as they all walked inside.

"He's been really good with them" Rachel agreed.

"It's good practice for you too" Tina smirked winking at Rachel. Rachel wondered for a second if Tina knew their secret, but the hostess came over before Tina could say anything else.

"The Berry's! Such a pleasure to have you all here! Let me take you to your tables" the hostess grabbed the menus and led the family to the back of the room.

The Berry's had been going to the restaurant since Rachel and her siblings were kids. It was a family run Italian Restaurant that even Shelby had approved on, so it had always been the go to place for the family.

The adults helped the children sit down then sat on the table next to them, as they were too many of them to sit together. The hostess passed them all a menu and returned to her booth. Nobody spoke for a while as they looked through the menus. Finn noticed that Rachel looked a little nervous and he could see her leg shaking under the table. Finn rested his hand on her knee and sent her a reassuring smile.

"We'll if it isn't the Berry family" came a voice behind Finn; he turned around to see one of the chef's walking towards them.

"Jesse how lovely to see you!" Shelby jumped up from the table to hug him. Rachel seemed to get even more nervous as she sent a dirty look towards her mother. Will shook his hand as everyone else just nodded at him.

"Hello Rachel, I didn't know that you were back in town" Jesse smiled towards Rachel who was looking at the table and not at him.

"Yes, Rachel is here for Christmas... With her friend Finn" Will, Puck, Blaine, Artie and Tina all shook their heads in disapproval at Shelby's use of the word friend and it made Rachel finally look up from the table to shot her mother another dirty look.

"Actually, Finn is my boyfriend going on six years... We live together" Rachel saw her mother's face turn to stone at her words and she knew she was going to pay but after what her mom said she didn't care.

"Six years but wouldn't that mean..." Jesse started before he was cut off by Blaine.

"Well Jesse shouldn't you be getting back to the kitchen we are almost ready to order"

"Of course, I'll send over a waiter" Jesse said quietly walking back to the kitchen. Shelby sat down slowly shooting daggers at her youngest daughter.

"So, when were you planning on telling me and your father you moved in with Finn?" Shelby demanded as everyone else looked on.

"Did you not get my postcard" Rachel quipped,

"Try and act you age Rachel" Shelby snapped back catching the attention of the table next to them. Which Rachel knew would only make her mother angrier. Everyone else was paying attention to what the kids wanted to eat and act like they weren't listening to the fight that would definitely happen.

"Me act my age, what was that talking to my ex in front of Finn" Rachel accused staring straight at her mother.

"Please Rachel! Brody is a family friend"

"Really you guys are so close to him, when was the last time you spoke to him?"

"Rachel now is not the time!" Shelby exclaimed trying her best not to raise her voice again.

"Why don't you answer the question" Rachel smirked knowing full well what the answer would be Blaine had told her that the family hadn't seen Brody in over two years and that he'd only just moved back to town.

"Pack it in you two" Will snapped at his wife and daughter just as the waiter came over, he took everyone's order and quickly left noting the tension on the table. Nobody said anything for a few minutes except for the kids on their own table.

"So, Finn how did you meet our little sister" Artie asked after another few minutes of silence.

"The last year of college I walked her home and stayed with her all night after she got very dr... merry at a party" Finn explained to the amusement of Puck, Artie, Tina, and Blaine.

"Who knew our sister got ... merry" Puck joked nudging his sister in the side, he noticed the look of disappointment on his mother's face but just like Rachel he was used to the look and didn't care.

"Last year of college you say Finn" Quinn asked with a knowing smile

"Yeah, the last year, November I think, right Rach?" Finn looked over to Rachel who was looking at her sister a little uneasy.

"Really September, in your last year of college, so that would mean..."

"That me and Finn meet in November in senior year well done Quinn, can we change the subject now" Rachel replied sarcastically sending an evil look towards her sister.

"Why don't we try and have a nice family dinner" Will suggested when he noticed the tense looks between Quinn and Rachel.

Puck scoffed then smirked at Rachel and Quinn "We have to all have dinner with different people then"

XoXoXoXoXoXo

"So that was fun" Finn mused a little sarcastically as he walked into Rachel's room with her once they were home.

"In know I'm sorry about Jesse and my mom"

"It's okay Rachel really" Finn tightly hugged Rachel kissing her forehead.

"I should probably go before Beth comes in" Finn reasoned pulling away but Rachel pulled him back in.

"Just a few more minutes"

"Okay, so is there anything else I should know about you and Jesse just so there are no surprises" Finn asked as the couple continued to hug in the middle of Rachel's room. Rachel hesitated for a few seconds before answering.

"Nope nothing"

"What _you doing_?" Beth laughed as she walked into the room, after changing in the bath room, dropping herself on the bed.

"Just saying goodnight noisy" Rachel answered, Rachel kissed Finn and hugged him again.

"I love you Finn"

"Love you too baby" Finn replied discreetly rubbing Rachel's stomach and kissing her forehead.

As Finn left Rachel got on their pyjamas and got into bed and turned off the light.

"Aunt Rachel can I ask you something?" Beth asked as she pulled the covers over herself.

"Sure sweetie"

"Would it be okay if we call Finn, Uncle Finn? He seems really cool a lot cooler than Uncle Sam... But don't tell him I said that"

Rachel couldn't help the giant smile that came to her face at her niece's words even if her mother hadn't she was so happy the rest of her family had accepted Finn.

"I would love that sweetie, and so would Finn"

XoXoXoXoXoXo

It was around midnight when Finn felt someone get into bed with him. He could smell the familiar scent, so he turned around to wrap his arm around the women he loved.

"What you doing Rach, Blaine is right there" Finn whispered nodding his head to the next bed where Blaine was sleeping soundly.

"He won't care Finn, I just can't sleep without you next to me, I'll leave before anyone wakes up" Rachel reasoned as she cuddled into Finn who wrapped his arm more tightly around her.

"Just as long as we don't get in trouble" Finn joked

"I promise we won't... Thank you for today Finn you've been great"

"Anything for you babe"

"I love you" Rachel said already feeling her eyes drop, all she needed to fall asleep was Finn's warm embrace.

"I love you too and I love you bump"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

 **22** **nd** **December**

"Look who finally decided to join us" Shelby reprimanded as Rachel walked into the dining room the next morning. She noticed Finn was already there sat next to Blaine eating the pancakes her mother had no doubt been up since six making, so she took the spare seat next to him giving him a quick kiss on the cheek as she did.

"Rachel not at the table please" Shelby said, instead of responding Rachel just kissed Finn again then grabbed a pancake from the centre of the table much to the annoyance of her mother. Rachel saw Finn roll his eyes and she knew it was probably at her and not her mother.

"Rachel stop acting like a child" Quinn demanded always jumping to the defence of her mother. Rachel just rolled her eyes at her annoying sister and kissed Finn's cheek again much to the amusement of her nieces and nephews who quickly stopped laughing when Quinn sent them a look.

"I will as soon as you stop treating me as one blonde mommy" Before Shelby, Rachel or Quinn could say anything else Artie jumped in to defuse the situation.

"So, what's the plan for today?" He asked as everyone else went back to their breakfast.

"Well we have church in an hour and then Finn's boys are playing so I'll be watching that" Will responded referring to the Jets, that he had started calling Finn's boys ever since he learnt Finn worked for them.

"Mind if I join you Mr Berry?" Finn asked hoping to score a few more points with his sort of father in law. Who out of Rachel's parents seemed to be warming to him the most probably due to him working for the Jets but he would take it. If he couldn't get in with women of the family, he knew he would with men, all they needed was football and beer.

"Certainly, Finn and please call me Will" Will answered

"I don't think that's wise Will I think he should call you Mr Berry still, it's a sign of respect. He's not Rachel's husband" Shelby argued who made Rachel mutter 'unbelievable' under her breath and Blaine, Puck and Artie to roll their eyes. Quinn though nodded her head in agreement with her mother.

"Mom's right Rachel, Sam didn't call Dad Will until we were married" Quinn encouraged.

"You mean Sam actually spoke, where was I when this miracle happened" Rachel snapped annoyed with her sister for once again sticking up for their uptight mother.

"Rachel please not today, you're giving me a migraine" Shelby snipped.

"How about all the guys watch, we'll go to the club" Will suggested, ignoring his wife who just muttered something under her own breath and then took some of the empty plates to the kitchen. All the boys nodded their head in response except for Blaine who Rachel could see would rather do anything else than watch another football match. She decided she would help her brother out and that way she got to spend some time with him as well.

"You can't Blaine do you remember you said you'd come to the mall with me to pick up Finn's gift" Rachel reminded him even though they both knew it wasn't true. Rachel had told Finn about Blaine's relationship with their paretns, so she knew he would understand.

"Oh yeah... Sorry dad I made a promise" Blaine sent a thank you to his sister who just winked in response.

"I need to go to the mall mind if I tag along" Tina asked, Rachel knew like her, Tina didn't want to spend another day baking with Quinn and Shelby.

"Yeah sure we can go after church, we'll take Beth with us if you want Noah" Rachel suggested, Beth quickly perked up and sent a pleading look to her dad.

"Cheers Sis" Puck said through a mouth full of food to which Quinn rolled her eyes at as she wiped up after Scott.

"Quinn why don't you join us" Tina asked really only out of politeness.

"No thank you, someone has to help mother get things ready for the party and my children have their music lessons as well" Quinn informed the group who all did their best not to reply with a sarcastic comment, all except Rachel.

"Well it's good that mom has such an upstanding daughter" Rachel commented mockingly but before anyone could say anything Will jumped in.

"Okay enough, let's all get ready for church"

Everyone got up from the table to finish getting ready as well as get the children ready.

"And why don't we all try and get along today" Will suggested as the all made their way upstairs

"You see that dad" Puck asked as they walked onto the landing "I think a pig just flew across the window"

An hour later after another three arguments and two treats from their father, the family finally made their way into the church, towards the front pews where Shelby and Will always sat.

Once again Henry and Harriet demanded to be carried in Finn's arms, he so effortlessly had them both in his arms that it melted Rachel's heart every time she looked at him. While she knew half of the reason was because he was so tall, and they liked to pretend they were giants Rachel still loved that her nieces and nephews were warming to Finn so quickly and vice versa. She could still see the smile on Finn's face when Beth called him Uncle Finn in the car on the way to the church.

The family got to the front after a few pleasant hellos to other families who Rachel had known from growing up. Will, Shelby, Quinn, Sam and their three children sat in front pew and the rest of the family sat behind them, with Henry and Harriet sat comfortably in Finn's lap.

"So, you ready for your first sermon Hudson" Artie asked, once they had all sat down.

"I suppose so" Finn shrugged. Rachel looked at her brothers who were smirking at her except Blaine who looked a little nervous.

"Oh, I don't know about that... Rachel do you know Brody's been promoted taking over from his dad finally" Puck smirked at her which earned him a smack on the head from Blaine. Rachel spun around and gaped at her brothers but before she could say anything. They all turned to see Will and Shelby stand up as the Vicar approached.

"Mr and Mrs Berry, it's so great to see you" The vicar enthused shaking Will's and hand. Rachel retreated into her seat as the vicar finally noticed the rest of the family.

"I see _everyone_ is here today. Rachel, I didn't know you were back in town" The vicar moved over to greet the rest of them. Rachel eventually stood up and plastered a smile on her face.

"Hi Brody, it's nice to see you again"

"You too Rachel, how long are you back?" Brody asked, his eyes looked over Finn who was still sitting with the twins in his lap.

"Just for Christmas... this is my boyfriend Finn" Rachel answered. Finn and Brody shook hands, but Rachel could tell Finn was holding back a little, he knew something was up.

"Yes, we are very happy to have Rachel here... but Rachel you should call Brody Reverend Weston now" Shelby scolded before smiling sweetly at Brody.

"That's okay Mrs Berry, Rachel and I go way back" Brody assured.

"Way way back" Puck joked to which Rachel nudged him in the ribs. Brody pretended to not hear him, but Rachel could see her mother had.

"Well I better get ready, say bye before you leave" Brody smiled. He walked away quickly, and Shelby turned to her children.

"Why can you never behave" Shelby snapped although she didn't her best to keep her volume in check as more people entered the church.

"What's it's not our fault that Rachel took the song preachers son very seriously" Puck and Artie laughed at Puck's comment until they were both kicked in the shins by Rachel.

"Will you both shut up!" Rachel snapped, glancing over at Finn, who was ignoring them all and entertaining the twins instead with silly faces.

"Rachel control your temper we are in the house of the lord, now all of you sit down and be quiet!" Shelby angrily turned around and slammed herself into her seat. Everyone else quietly sat down and Rachel didn't look at Finn but sent a dirty look at her brothers, which made Beth and Tina laugh as they knew what happened if you got on Rachel's bad side.

"Looks like someone is in trouble" Tina whispered to Artie.

"Yeah and I think its Rachel" Artie quipped looking at Finn who was still playing with the twins like he hadn't been affected at all by the conversation.

"Will you two be quiet" Quinn snapped turning to face her siblings. "You heard mom this is the House of the Lord"

Puck scoffed at Quinn "Are you sure the Lord is comfortable with you sitting there with that stick so far up your butt"

"I swear to god Puck..."

"Quinn he's joking" Blaine defended.

"I'm not sure Quinn understands the concept" Rachel snipped.

"Really well at least I can keep it in my pants around the vicar" Quinn snapped, although she put her hand to her mouth once she realised what she had said in a church.

Will slowly turned around to face his children who were all inches from each other glaring at one another.

"Sit back and be quiet" Will whispered but everyone could hear the seriousness in his words. Each adult sat back in the pews not daring to look at each other.

Finn lightly smiled at them then looked at the twins and Beth who was sat next to him.

"Well what do you think kids, are your Aunts and Uncles crazy? Yeah I think they are... well accept for me of course"

Harriet and Henry laughed at him and Beth nudged his side "Agreed"

After church the family walked to their cars in relative silence. Finn hadn't said anything about meeting another one of Rachel's exes, but she could tell from his face he wasn't happy about it. He hadn't said anything throughout the service, but she knew that was just from politeness and spending time entertaining two four-year olds, but she knew he was still a little ticked off. In just twenty-four hours he'd had to deal with her rude parents, crazy siblings and had two ex boyfriends shoved down his throat and Rachel had a felling her mom was doing it in purpose. Rachel knew she didn't want to leave things like this before she went to the mall, so before Finn got to the car Rachel grabbed his hand and made him follow her away from her family, so they could talk.

"You okay?" She asked him once her family were out of eat shot.

"I'm fine why?" Finn replied grinning a little at her.

"You know with meeting Brody after having to meet Jesse last night" Rachel reasoned.

"I'm _fine_ "

"I can tell your not Finn please just tell me the truth" Rachel grabbed Finn's arms and looked up at him staring straight into his eyes.

"I just hope every place we go I don't have to stick on some fake smile while I meet another ex, am I going to meet your second-grade husband at the club" Finn joked.

"You won't I swear Finn they are the only two! I didn't even know that Brody would be here" Rachel replied wrapping her arms around Finn's waist. Finn leaned down and kissed Rachel sweetly on the lips and then the forehead.

"Can I just point out you've never meet any of mine" Finn smirked only half joking once they pulled slightly apart.

"Which I very much appreciate" Rachel smiled back jumping up and giving him a kiss once she saw he didn't seem too angry at what had happened.

"Come on Aunt Rachel I want to go to the mall" Finn and Rachel turned to her family to see them all looking at them. Rachel quickly kissed Finn again and they began walking to the car's.

"You ready to get drunk son" Will asked slapping Finn on the back. Finn just nodded his head, kissed Rachel quickly and then followed Will, Puck, Artie, and Sam to his car as Tina was taking one and Shelby and Quinn had taken the other. Everyone said bye to each other and went to their cars waving to other families that were leaving as they did. The family was always polite to other families even if they weren't to each other.

Rachel was lightly dragged to Tina's car by Beth who seemed very excited to spend the day shopping with her Aunts. They got in the car and began driving to the Lima Mall.

"So, you and Finn seemed to have passed another fire" Tina commented as the turned out of the church car park.

"I know I'm still wondering though how many more my mom is going to light"

"Is she really to blame for this?" Tina asked smiling, Rachel knew she had always found it funny how childish Rachel and her siblings could be when around each other but Rachel just couldn't help it.

"Oh Tina, we both know my mother is to blame for everything"

XoXoXoXoXoXo

"So, is there anywhere specific you want to go?"

"Not really I just need to get away from my mother" Rachel answered. They were walking around the Lima Mall with Beth and the twins. They had already been to the food court as Rachel was craving greasy fries and now they were casually walking around. Rachel didn't really want or need anything and the shops in Lima weren't really like the shops in New York, although they did have baby store that Rachel was dying to go into, but she knew she wouldn't be able to without telling Tina.

Luckily Blaine wasn't there, after everyone had left church he told Rachel he had things to do and wanted Rachel to cover for him. Rachel wasn't bothered she had been covering for Blaine for years and vice versa.

"Can we go to Forever 21 my mom and dad both gave me cash for Christmas" Beth asked.

" _Cash?_ What is your dad like, yeah sure sweetie we can go and here..." Rachel reached into her purse and pulled out some more money and handed it to Beth "is another 100 to make up for having Noah as your dad"

Tina laughed at Rachel's comment and Beth jumped in excitement.

"Thanks Aunt Rachel!" Beth hugged her aunt then took Harriet's hands "Come on Hat let's spend some money"

Beth and Harriet walked in to the clothes stores and Rachel and Tina slowly followed them but instead of browsing around the store aimed at teenagers they sat down on some chairs near the entrance. Tina sat Henry down near their feet and handed him some toys to keep him happy while Beth shopped.

"So, are you and Finn okay?"

"We're fine, I think he found the whole thing funny, just a day here and he's already met two exes, thankfully that's all there is" Rachel answered as she watched Beth show Harriet some tops.

"Have you told him everything?" Tina asked eyeing Rachel curiously.

"Not everything, it's not relevant anymore" Rachel shrugged. She looked at Tina who knew better than to continue. Tina's expression quickly changed though, and she smirked lightly at Rachel.

"So, when are you planning to make your announcement" Tina asked as Rachel played with Henry.

"I want to do just a second before we leave but Finn insists we do it out the party..." Rachel quickly realised what she had said and looked at Tina startled "I mean, what are you talking about?"

"I'm sorry Rachel but I had to tell you I knew, it's so obvious... well to me anyway" Tina smiled. Rachel sat up and smiled at Tina.

"You sure no one else know?"

"Positive, you know your family" Tina leaned over and hugged Rachel "I'm so happy for you Rachel"

"Thanks Tina, we are both thrilled... but please don't say anything"

"Don't worry your secret is safe with me" Tina hugged Rachel again then leaned down and picked up Henry. Rachel followed behind as Tina walked over to the changing rooms where Beth was showing an amused Harriet her new clothes.

"Hey Beth, will you watch Henry and Hat while me and Rachel go pick something okay. Stay here and we will be back"

Beth just nodded her head and went back to the clothes, so Rachel and Tina quickly left the store then Tina took Rachel to the baby boutique at the other end of the mall.

Rachel excitedly looked around the baby store gushing and awwing at almost everything. Tina looked back happily watching Rachel get misty eyed at a small onesie. After ten minutes of happy browsing Rachel eventually bought a baby grow, some bibs and a small jets t-shirt she knew Finn would love.

After a happy twenty minutes Rachel and Tina eventually began to walk back to Forever 21 where they could see the children waiting outside with 5 large shopping bags. Rachel slipped her own bag into her handbag, so nobody could see what she had bought.

Before they reached them, Tina stopped and held Rachel's arm. She slowly hugged Rachel tightly.

"I know you might hate it here Rachel but _I'm_ so glad you're here" Tina enthused.

"Me too Tina" Rachel replied smiling widely at her sister in law.

Rachel and Tina walked back to the kids with large smiles on their faces. Tina picked up Henry and Rachel took Harriet's hand.

"You spent up Beth" Rachel asked as they continued to walk around the Mall.

"God no! My mom and dad both give my twenty dollars every time they do something they don't want me to tell the other, so I've saved quite a bit" Beth quipped swaying her bags. Rachel reached out and wrapped her arm around Beth's shoulder.

"You really should be more damaged" Rachel chimed in.

"I know right, can we go to American Apparel? I want to buy a skirt that will give my dad a heart attack" Beth commented, which earned a laugh from Tina and Rachel.

"Oh, you are definitely my niece... let's get the shortest one we can find"

XoXoXoXoXoXo

While the girls went to the mall and Quinn and Shelby went home to cook, they guys went to the club to watch the football game.

The Club was on the far edge of the town as it also had a golf course and putting green. It had a gym, sauna, bar, and restaurant that Will had been using as an escape when his wife chewed his ear off a little too much, which had been his words to Finn on the way there.

Will had been a member of the country club for over forty years and had been bringing his sons since they were old enough, except for Blaine who had lost interest once he had hit his mid teens. The group went straight to the bar area and while Will, Puck and Sam sat down on the chairs near the giant television Artie and Finn went to get everyone a drink. Finn was happy to pay for the drinks all day if it meant he could get Rachel's male relatives to like him and given that Rachel had just text him that she had just given Beth 100 dollars because her father is Puck, he knew she wouldn't mind.

"Artie great to see you are you with your dad?" The bartender asked as he began to pour Will's usual drink.

"Yeah, we're all here and this is Finn, he's Rachel's better half... Finn this is Matt" Artie answered.

"Nice to meet you Finn, what can I get you?" Matt asked as he grabbed Budweiser's for Artie and Puck and placed them on the tray with Will's Beer and Sam's water (Quinn didn't let him drink during the day).

"I'll have a bud as well"

Finn paid for the drinks and then brought them over to the others. Artie and He sat down with them and Finn took a big gulp of his beer, needing it after the morning he had already had.

"So, Finn you survived your first service" Artie mused as he took a drink of his own beer.

"It wasn't that bad, I actually find it funny how you guys like to wind Rachel up... she can be a little tightly wound sometimes but don't tell her I said that" Finn joked shaking his head lightly.

"Your secret is safe with me" Artie smirked "Just so you know we did that to wind Rachel up not you... you've got out seal of approval"

Puck turned around and rolled his eyes at his brother "God Artie we were going to make him sweat a little now you've blown it"

Artie pushed his brother then looked back at Finn "So when do your friends and family arrive?"

"Well my brother and Rachel's best friend Santana arrive tomorrow, and my parents are coming on Christmas eve just before the party. I think Kurt and Santana could tell Rachel needed them here earlier. No offense" Finn explained. Artie just shrugged his shoulders.

"Don't sweat it, believe me I get it. The first time Tina meet my mom, she didn't speak to me for two weeks and we were already living together so it was weird" Artie amused.

"I'm actually enjoying myself, your twins are great" Finn acknowledged. Artie smiled at the compliment.

"The twins love you too, I think you're becoming their favourite uncle" Artie mused. Puck quickly turned around from watching the game.

"Hey what about me!"

"Puck don't you think I don't know you give them candy every time you swear in front of them" Artie said in fake annoyance.

"They love it!" Puck interjected before turning back to the game.

"So, what are your brother and Santana like?" Artie asked. The game was now well under way and everyone else was immersed in it. Finn was interested in the game as well, but he wanted to get to know Rachel's brothers more.

"I think it would be better for you to just meet them, they are hard to describe"

"Is Santana hot, she sounds hot" Puck mused.

"I haven't said anything about her" Finn replied, amused as he took another drink of his bud.

"That's never stopped Puck before" Artie quipped.

Puck and Artie playing shoved each other as Finn watched on. He didn't really have that relationship with Kurt, if he pushed Kurt, his brother would complain for twenty minutes about him wrinkling his shirt, so he was happy he could have that kind of relationship with Rachel's brothers.

"You're getting weak old man" Artie commented as he pushed Puck off his chair. Puck got back up and hit Artie on the head.

"So, you ready for the party tomorrow, it's the snooze fest of the century but if we're good mom will sometimes give us a sip of wine" Puck teased.

"Although I'm sure Rachel isn't allowed any for a few months" Artie whispered so that only Finn could hear him.

Before Finn could reply Will turned around and faced the three guys. "Will you ladies me quiet I'm trying to watch the game"

XoXoXoXoXoXo

"I'm in talks with Lindsay Mendez when I get back after the holidays about extending her contract, but I can already tell she's going to ask for more money. So, Joe is going to have to decide wither or not he thinks she's worth it. Tell him I'll arrange a meeting with him before I speak to Lindsay. My main concern is about bad blood between Lindsay and Alli Mauzey if one of them gets more money than the other"

Rachel listened as Joe's assistant listed off his concerns. Rachel was a producer for the Broadway League focusing on three shows Wicked, West Side Story and Once. She started straight after college as the director's assistant and have moved her way up and she had loved every minute of it, watching a show come together because of her work and determination to make a show the best it can be.

She was sat on the swing bench on her parent's porch, she had come back from the mall an hour ago and noticed thirty missed calls from Gershwin Theatre where Wicked played, so she went straight outside to ring them back, happy for the distraction from her mother and sister who were prepping the house for the party. Tina had taken all the children to the park to get out of the way, but Rachel had stayed behind to wait for Finn.

"Okay Millie I understand but you have to explain to Joe that the budget might just not cover keeping both of them" Rachel explained. "I know their chemistry is great, but we've had that before and we can have it again"

Rachel looked up just in time to see a taxi pull into her parent's driveway and four drunk men fall out along with a still sober Sam, who walked straight inside after he paid for the taxi.

"Hey Millie, I'm going to have to call you back...okay bye" Rachel put down her phone and walked down the porch steps towards the men who were laughing at something Rachel was sure wasn't funny. "Hey, guys, looks like you've had a great time"

"Oh, did we" Will laughed. "Your boy paid for _everything_ "

"I'm sure he did, you guys better have given him your approval after that" Rachel quipped as she helped them all up the stairs.

"Don't worry we did" Puck smirked. Artie, Puck, and Will made their way inside laughing as they tripped over each other as Finn and Rachel walked towards the porch bench.

"So, my brothers have seemed to warmed to you, I told you all it would take was football and beer" Rachel joked. She moved her bag to the floor then cuddled into Finn's side who wrapped his arm around her.

"It was a good day! How was yours" Finn asked, Rachel could see he was very merry and she wanted him to sober up a little before he had to face her mother who was probably already yelling at the other men.

"I did, in fact I got these" Rachel said excitedly as she got out the baby bag from her handbag. She handed it to Finn who smiled warmly as he looked at the Bibs, Jets t-shirt and baby grow that she had had customised to say, 'sorry but my daddy is taken'.

"I can't believe that we are going to have one of these" Finn beamed kissing Rachel's head before looking back at the baby grow.

"I know it totally makes this hellish holiday worth it" Rachel joked. Finn put the things back in Rachel's bag then hugged Rachel tightly.

"Give your family a little credit Rachel, I'm sure they will be thrilled when we tell them our news" Finn encouraged, once he released Rachel from his tight grip.

"I'm sure they will but probably not as much as yours, I can't wait for them to get here... although I'm concerned it's going to be a blood bath" Rachel answered.

"My family is tougher than you think"

"Oh, I know I more worried about Santana and Kurt giving my dad a heart attack, we both know how they can be" Rachel reasoned.

"I'd be more worried about Puck hitting on her" Finn quipped.

Finn and Rachel enjoyed a few minutes of comfortable silence slowly rocking on the porch swing. After a manic day Rachel welcomed the quiet wrapped warmly in Finn's arms.

"So how was your second day in Lima?" Rachel asked after five minutes of enjoying the silence.

"It was surprising good" Finn answered, "What about yours?"

"You know what it wasn't that bad" Rachel admitted shaking her head lightly.

"Wow a compliment about Lima from Rachel Berry, your slipping women" Finn joked.

Rachel nudged his side playfully "Shut up!"

Rachel looked up lovingly at Finn kissing his stubbled chin. "I love you Finn"

"I love you too Rachel"


	3. Chapter 3

23rd December

The next morning Rachel walked into the dining room to see her family once again were already there eating breakfast. Rachel's pregnancy had knocked her out and she was sleeping in more and more although Rachel wasn't bothered in the least.

She grabbed some fruit from the side table and sat down next to Tina as she had been side stepped by her nieces and nephews who were all still treating Finn like a shiny new toy.

The family managed to eat in relative silence for a few minutes, Rachel was too tired to think of any witty remarks, so she just ate her fruit in silence. After a few minutes Quinn's phone started to ring, she left the table to answer as everyone else continued eating, ignoring the uncomfortable silence.

"Hey mom, my sitter had to cancel today some family emergency, can you watch the kids today Sam and I are going to his parent's house" Quinn asked when she came back into the room.

"Oh, sorry sweetie no can do, me and your father are helping at the Soup Kitchen today with the Church" Shelby answered as she began to clean up after everyone.

"Tina is there any chance you could?" Quinn asked.

"Sorry no. Artie and I are taking the twins to my parents because we will be here for Christmas" Tina answered. Quinn looked at Sam hoping he would have an answer but once again he didn't say anything.

"I can do it" Rachel chimed in, Quinn looked at her in surprise then looked back at Sam.

"That's okay Rachel, three kids can be a lot for your first time" Quinn advised, Rachel rolled her eyes at Quinn but continued to eat. She had offered she wasn't going to beg.

"Just let her do it Quinn, the kids all have their music and karate lessons anyway" Sam asserted much to the surprise of everyone at the table.

"Fine!" Quinn sighed "Just drop them off at their lessons then take them for lunch, somewhere healthy and then bring them back here. Easy enough even you can do it... come on children let's get you ready"

Quinn, Stacey, Sam Junior, and Scott all left the room along with Shelby who went to the kitchen,

"Oh, you're welcome" Rachel shouted to her sisters retreating from. "You wanna come with me Finn?"

"No can-do Baby Berry, Finn is going to the lake with me, so I can teach him to fish, apparently he still feels the need to impress dad" Puck explained to Finn's embarrassment.

"What about you Blaine?" Rachel asked.

"Sorry cant I'm busy" Blaine answered before quickly leaving the table, although Rachel quickly followed him.

"Hey Blaine, wait up, what's going on I've hardly seen you since I got here, where are you sneaking off to" Rachel asked Blaine once he stopped by the stairs.

"No where important, just busy we will talk later I promise" Blaine kissed his sister's cheek then ran up the stairs.

Rachel walked back into the dining room deciding not to press her brother further. She noticed only Finn and the twins were there. "Well it looks like I'm on my own with the partridge children"

"Rachel they're your niece and nephews" Finn chided shaking his head.

"I know I know, I'll be nice"

"I have a hard time believing that"

" _Shut up_ "

 **XoXoXoXoXoXo**

After Rachel fastened the children into Quinn and Sam's car as Quinn determined Finn's car was a 'steel death trap' she set off to drop Stacey off at her Violin lesson, then Scott and Sam Junior at Karate. Rachel couldn't believe they still had their lessons so close to Christmas, did Quinn ever let up on her children.

"So how come you guys are not going to see your grandparents with your mom and dad" Rachel asked as she pulled out of the drive way.

"Because we already had our lessons scheduled and we can't just change them because father decides he wants to see his family" Stacey answered curtly. Rachel could hear Quinn in her answer and as she took a quick look at her niece she could see her as well. Stacey was Quinn's capon copy just like Quinn was Shelby's.

"I know but its Christmas don't you want to see them"

"Do you know where you're going, you just missed the turning" Stacey snipped ignoring Rachel's question.

"Of course, I did used to live here" Rachel answered as she did a quick u-turn on the road when no one was around.

"You're not supposed to do that!" Stacey chided.

"You have a lot of opinions don't you" Rachel quipped, she looked in the rear-view mirror to see both Sam Junior and Scott immersed in their books not paying attention to them at all.

"Only when people do things wrong" Stacey answered as she looked out the window.

"You sound just like your mother"

"Thank you"

"Trust me that's not a compliment" Rachel quipped. Rachel knew she shouldn't have been talking like that to her niece, but she wasn't telling Stacey anything she wouldn't tell her mother.

"Why do you hate my mother so much" Stacey asked looking at Rachel curiously.

"I don't hate your mother, she's my sister" Rachel answered.

"She hates you"

"I'm sure she does" Rachel replied unaffected that her sister might hate her.

"It doesn't seem to bother you that my mother hates you" Stacey pressed obviously wanted a reaction from Rachel.

"Why do you call her _mother_?" Rachel counter asked.

"Why do you call that grandma?" Stacey accused smirking at Rachel.

"Touché"

Rachel pulled into the school where Stacey's lesson was, five minutes later, without another word between the two. Rachel wasn't surprised really, she had the same relationship with Quinn, so she expected the same from a fifteen-year-old version of her.

"Okay here you go Stacey, I'll pick you up at three"

Stacey grabbed her violin case from the back seat then quickly got out of the car "Don't be late!"

Rachel laughed at her niece then quickly drove away.

"Well kids its seems you have a crazy mother and sister that must be fun" Rachel joked as she got onto the main road.

"That's not very nice, you need to put a dollar in the jar" Scott gasped.

Rachel let out a loud sigh, it was going to be a long day.

 **XoXoXoXoXoXo**

At preciously 3'0 Clock Rachel pulled up outside the middle school. She opened the front doors and began to walk around the deserted school trying to remember where the music room was. Five minutes later she eventually found it to see her niece with the new music teacher through the glass window. Rachel looked on confused as it looked like the Russian lady was shouting at Stacey while her niece played through what looked like tears in her eyes. Rachel marched into the room to see it was exactly like it looked.

"BETTER! YOU NEED TO BE BETTER THAN THIS, NO THAT IS RUBBISH IT'S LIKE YOU HAVE SAUSAGES FOR FINGERS" the teacher screamed as Rachel looked on horrified that a teacher was talking this way to a 15-year-old.

"Hey, don't talk to her like that!" Rachel shouted as she walked over to the pair and once the teacher saw her she stopped yelling and faced Rachel.

"May we help you?" The teacher remarked not looking pleased at being interrupted.

"I'm Stacey's auntie and I'm here to pick her up" Rachel answered sending a dirty look to the teacher.

"Fine it's not like she will get any better today" the teacher snidely remarked. Stacey began to pack away her things as Rachel and the teacher continued to stare each other down.

"Well I think she was great and you couldn't teach her anything else..." Rachel moved closer to the teacher straight in the eye "Oh and by the way if you ever talk to my niece like that again I will shove my shoe so far up your Russian arse that a dentist will need to remove it! Do you understand me Mrs Klum"?

Instead of replying the teacher stomped away as Rachel walked towards Stacey, who was wiping her eyes as she packed away.

"You okay sweetie?"

"I'm fine Mrs Klum is right I need to practice more" Stacey answered tears still in her eyes. she slammed down her violin case and began walking out of the room with Rachel hot on her heels.

"What are you talking about Stacey that was beautiful what you played" Rachel tried reasoning with her upset niece.

"How would you know?" Stacey quipped as they reached Rachel's car.

"Well I am the executive producer of three Broadway shows and I've had to listen to a number of bands and let me tell you, you're up there with the best of them" Rachel explained as they got inside the car.

"I forgot about that, I guess you do kind of know" Stacey admitted stubbornly. Rachel could tell Stacey was still upset about what Mrs Klum had said and Rachel knew there was only one fix got it.

"We have two hours before we need to pick up your brothers from karate, how about some ice cream at the mall"

"My mom says we shouldn't have ice cream"

"Well what your mom doesn't know what hurt her" Rachel replied winking at Stacey.

30 minutes later Rachel and Stacey were sat in the ice cream parlour in the Mall. Rachel had seen a different side of her niece in the last half an hour. She was opening up a little more with her auntie and Rachel found she actually had more interests than what her mom forced her into. She was able to talk to her like she did Beth. Given that the two were only a year apart she figured she would try to help them become closer, Stacey needed someone in this family to turn to.

"Thanks Aunt Rachel" Stacey said, once they had finished the ice cream and looked around a few shops they walked back to the car. "You're a lot cooler than I thought"

Rachel smiled at her niece and nudged her side "Right back at you kid"

Rachel, Stacey, and the boys all came home 30 minutes in great spirits. Stacey had finally been able to bond with her auntie like she had seen Beth do for years and to top it off she had an expensive new bag Rachel had bought for her when they were looking round the mall that she knew her friends at school would be really jealous about. Although that all changed when they walked in the front door. Quinn was stood near the stair case with a very angry look on her face.

"Boys go do one of your exercise books" Quinn instructed as she remained looking at Stacey and Rachel who stood by the door waiting for the fight that was about to happen.

"So, Mrs Klum called" Quinn started once she saw her sons were out of eat shot. "She told me you threatened her!"

"It's not how it sounds..." Rachel started but was immediately cut off by Quinn.

"Did you or did you not say you would shove your foot up her Russian arse" Quinn argued back staring straight at her sister and ignoring her daughters worried look.

"Yes, I did but..."

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING RACHEL! ... She is one of the bet violin teachers in the state who is now threatening to pull Stacey from her programme because of what you did"

"You should have heard how she was talking to Stacey you would have done the same thing" Rachel tried to reason but she could see Quinn wasn't having it she moved into the dining room with her sister following closing behind, once she had told Stacey to go upstairs.

"That is how she pushes them to be better!"

"Pushes them? She had Stacey in tears"

"What happens to my children is none of your concern" Quinn retorted just as Shelby walked through to dining room.

"What is this shouting about?" She asks making Rachel feel back in high school.

"Rachel once again sticking her nose in where it doesn't belong" Quinn responded standing next to her mother knowing full well she would take her side.

"Rachel, you really need to start thinking before you speak" Shelby told her as Quinn smirked in satisfaction that her mom was once again agreeing with her.

"You know what I just realised I'm not 16 and don't need to stay here" Rachel said she began to walk out of the living room when she heard a knock at the door.

They straightened up and Rachel quickly went to answer the door.

"Hey stranger" Kurt shouted once Rachel opened the door. Her two friends ran at her hugging her tight as Quinn and Shelby looked on.

"Guys you're here!" Rachel proclaimed hugging them back. They finally let go and Rachel closed the door behind them and ushered them both inside.

"Mother, Quinn this is Finn's brother Kurt and my best friend Santana" Rachel introduced, their fight forgotten for now. Quinn and Shelby smiled politely at the two, but Rachel noticed them looking them up and down suspiciously.

"It's nice to meet you both Rachel's told us a lot about you both" Kurt said smiling at them.

"I'm sure she has. If you excuse me I have to see if my daughter is okay" Quinn quickly walked up the stairs to Stacey's current room.

"I have to get back to the kitchen, are you staying here?" Shelby asked.

"Oh no we're staying at the Lima Motel" Kurt answered. Shelby just nodded her head curtly and went straight to the kitchen. Rachel looked back at her friends with a wide smile.

"You have no idea how happy I am to see you guys" Rachel enthused as she hugged her friends again.

"I'll bet, where's Finn?" Santana asked as they moved into the living room.

"He went fishing with my brother Noah"

Santana and Kurt looked at each other shocked then back at Rachel as they sat down. "Fishing! what have you turned Finn into, you guys have only been here two days!"

"Ha Ha Santana, he just wants to impress my brothers and dad"

"So, how's it been?" Kurt asked his friend.

"It's been bad with my sister and mother which I expected but with everyone else its actually doing okay I guess. I actually got through to my niece Stacey today" Rachel explained.

She heard the door go and listened as Finn and Noah came into the living room.

"Kurt! Santana! You guys made it" Finn smiled as he hugged his friend and brother. "Puck this is my brother Kurt and Santana"

"Damn girl you are fine!" Puck exclaimed eyeing up Santana who just smirked at him.

"Seriously Noah who talks like that" Rachel snipped to which Puck ignored as he continued to checked Santana out who was doing the same with him.

"I mean it both of you stop it!" Rachel snapped. Santana sat back down next to Rachel but continued to look at Puck.

"So, are you guys staying for dinner?" Puck asked as Finn and he joined them on the sofas. Santana and Kurt looked at Rachel for an answer.

"I don't see why not... as long as you too sit away from each other" Rachel answered pointing at Santana and Puck who were still sending flirting looks at each other to the amusement of Finn and Kurt.

"Well this is going to be a very interesting dinner"

 **XoXoXoXoXoXo**

"Okay everyone digs in"

Everyone immediately began to dig into the Lasagne, Garlic Bread, and Salad that Shelby and Quinn had prepared. The children had already eaten and were watching a Christmas film in the lounge, so it was just the adults crammed around the dining room table that was really only meant six and was now seating twelve.

None of them spoke for a while as they ate their meal, although each one of them shared occasionally glances to see who would crack first. After a few more minutes of forks hitting plates and no other sounds, Will eventually spoke.

"So, Kurt Santana what do you guys do for a living?"

"I work at Bloomingdales as a stylist" Kurt answered, he looked at Shelby quickly to see if she would have a comment, but she remained fixated on her plate of food.

"I work in a strip club in Brooklyn Heights"

Will choked on his water at Santana's answer then looked nervously at her.

"She's kidding dad, Santana has a very successful practice. She's an OBGYN" Rachel quickly injected sending a look to her friend to shut up, who just smirked at her.

"I like the stripper thing better" Puck mused which earned him a kick under the table from Rachel.

"So, do either of you guys have partners that your families are only just meeting" Artie mused winking at his sister who just smiled back at him.

"God no! I don't do relationships" Santana proclaimed shaking her head earnestly.

"My kind of women" Puck smirked which earned him another kick this time from his dad.

"I'm single as well but I just haven't found the right gu... Person" Kurt added. Rachel smiled sadly at Kurt's choice of words as she knew he was doing it for her mother. She had told him all about her mother before he came so he knew what to expect.

"I'm sure there are plenty of people like you in New York" Puck mused through a mouth full of food. Rachel rolled her eyes at her brother's poor choice of words. She looked at her mother who seemed to be getting more and more uncomfortable.

"Trust me there are no people like me" Kurt quipped jokily winking at Puck.

"Maybe we can find one here, I'm pretty sure Rachel turned Brody" Artie joked which earned him a stern look from Tina.

"Or Jesse, he did take styling his hair way to seriously" Puck joked.

"Isn't there any clubs here that Kurt might like?" Artie mused, looking over at Puck. Neither of them noticed the look on their mother's face but the others did.

"Yeah isn't it called the Fist Bowl" Puck quipped. This time Shelby choked on her water then leaned her forehead against her hand.

"Will you all behave" Quinn snapped sending an apologetic look to their mother.

"Quinn, I think that's my job" Will smiled at his daughter.

"I think they are being vulgar at the dinner table" Quinn snipped staring daggers at her brothers.

"Quinn! Kurt is my friend be careful how you talk about him" Rachel snapped.

"I was referring to Puck and Artie. Besides that's his way of life we don't need to all hear about it"

"For god's sake Quinn do you have to always be this way" Puck barked shooting his own look at his sister.

"I just don't think it's proper that's all" Quinn reasoned not daring to meet Kurt's eyeline.

"How about I shove my fist into your proper face" Santana cautioned pointing her knife at Quinn who quickly looked away.

"Santana!"

"No why shouldn't she Rachel, Quinn deserves it" Puck shouted. Tina, Finn, and Sam had all yet to say anything and were all watching uneasily as the scene unfolded.

"Why because I don't think we need to talk about gay bars and strip clubs at dinner" Quinn shouted back.

"ENOUGH! Quinn is right it's not right to be talking about things like this in a Christian home now all of you stop it" Shelby got up from her seat "if you'll excuse I think I've lost my appetite"

"Now look what you've done" Quinn snapped running after her mother. Nobody spoke for a few minutes as Will also got up from the table to see his wife.

"I'm sorry about that Kurt none of the rest of us feel that way" Blaine eventually said. Kurt just smiled at him and nodded his head in understanding. "I mean my god you think in this day and age you would be able to have a meal without being insulted"

"Blaine are you okay" Rachel asked eyeing her brother curiously.

"I'm fine I'm just going to lie down" Blaine quickly went up stairs as everyone else looked at each other unsure what to do next.

"Do you guys ever have normal family meals" Santana wondered as she carried on eating her lasagne unaffected by the whole thing.

Puck shrugged as he dug back into his lasagne "We do, just not with each other"

 **XoXoXoXoXoXo**

"I can't believe my mother! Maybe I should go talk to Kurt"

"I've already spoken to him, he said he's fine. He expected it really you told him what your mom was like" Finn explained. The couple were at sat on the front porch after everyone had had enough of the awkwardness of the dinner and had gone their separate ways. Rachel had wanted to talk to Kurt but as soon as he could he'd escaped the table and Finn had pulled her outside.

"I know but I still can't believe she did. I mean can she not refrain from being herself for one night" Rachel snipped. Finn wrapped his arms around Rachel's shoulder and pulled her close.

"Rachel, you can't stop your mom from being herself anyone than she can stop you... You're just different" Finn reasoned.

Rachel let out a loud sigh. "That's an understatement!"

"Just think only two more days and my parents will be here tomorrow" Finn acknowledged. He used his foot to move the swing then kissed Rachel's head.

"That doesn't make me feel better"

"Stop worrying, I don't think it can get any worse" Finn said with a smile.

"That's where your wrong Finn it can get much worse"

Finn let out a slight laugh then looked down at Rachel suddenly overcome with a thought "Don't take this the wrong way but I'm pretty sure your breasts are bigger than they were yesterday"

"I know right it's like my chest area knows I'm pregnant but hasn't told the down stairs neighbours" Rachel joked, she kissed Finn's cheek as he continued to sway the swing.

"I'm pretty sure it's to keep guys interested while you get big" Finn joked, Rachel glared at him "I'm kidding I'm kidding"

"Wafer thin ice Hudson" Rachel stated pointing angrily at him which just made Finn chuckle.

"You know I love you, no matter what size you get" Finn reassured her bringing her closer to him so that she was on his lap.

"Good because I plan to gain at least 100 pounds, with wide ankles and gross feet and stress marks" Rachel said matter of factly, listing them off on her fingers.

"Now come on I said fat not beastly that hardly seems fair" Finn smirked earning him a sharp nudge in the chest from Rachel.

"You're lucky I love you" she replied putting her head back on his chest.

"Oh, I know" Finn answered. They stayed silent for a few minutes both just enjoying the warm embrace of each other's arms.

"Do you think Blaine was acting strange at dinner. I mean I get wanting to defend Kurt, but it seemed like more than that" Rachel eventually asked pulling her head from Finn's chest to look him in the eyes.

"I didn't notice but he's your brother"

"I think I'm going to go talk to him, can you check on Kurt and Santana make sure there okay after that dinner" Rachel said.

"Yeah sure" She got off the bench and held out her hand for Finn, once up they walked back into the house.

Rachel and Finn made their way upstairs once they had searched the living room and not found Kurt or Blaine, so Rachel decided to try his room.

Rachel opened the door then loudly gasped when she saw Kurt and Blaine kissing on the bed.

"What's going on!" Rachel demanded as the two jumped apart. Finn looked wide eyed at them both as Rachel waited for an answer nervously tapping her foot.

"Kurt why were you kissing my brother he's not..." The realisation quickly dawned on Rachel's face, she looked at Blaine then at Kurt then back at her brother again, wide eyed.

"Rachel, I know you must be a little shocked, but I can explain" Kurt tried to explain but Rachel was looking at her brother for answers.

"Kurt maybe we should leave Rachel and Blaine to talk" Finn suggested as Blaine and Rachel looked at each other neither making a sound. Kurt quickly grabbed his things and left with Finn following behind him.

"Rachel, I know what you're probably thinking..." Blaine started as Rachel walked into the room.

"I think we need to talk" Rachel said closing the door behind her.

"I don't understand why you never told me" Rachel wondered. She sat down on the bed next to her brother. She put the duvet around them both and cuddled him close like she used to do when they were kids and their mom had said something to upset one of them.

"I was scared, you saw mom and Quinn at dinner..."

"I'm not mom or Quinn!"

"I know that Rachel but being back here ... I just feel like that scared teenager again and telling you or anyone was just too much" Blaine tried to explain. Rachel shook her head slightly but deep down she understood, being back in Lima had that effect on her as well.

"I don't care about who you love. You still my brother and I love you"

"I know Rachel but I'm not as strong as you" Blaine stated a little dejected. Rachel moved her head from Blaine's shoulder and looked him face on.

"What are you talking about?"

"You got out, you left and never looked back. I think a part of me will always want mom's approval" Blaine replied with a shrug of his shoulder, but Rachel could see the seriousness in his eyes.

"She doesn't deserve you for a son! You are the best of all of us. I'm not strong, look what it took for me to get out, if it wasn't for Finn I would have..." Rachel just shook her head not finishing her thought "and I didn't get out not really if I did I would have told mom about Finn from the beginning, I would have told her I was living him, and I would have told her ... I was pregnant"

"You're pregnant. Oh my god Rachel! I'm so happy for you" Blaine proclaimed hugging her tightly kissing her head.

"Thank you nobody knows expect for Finn and Tina oh and Kurt and Santana. I wanted to tell you properly, but I figured I'm probably not going to get the chance before we leave" Rachel shrugged although she had a smile on her face.

"I don't care I'm just so excited, you're going to be a mom" Blaine beamed taking Rachel's face in his hands.

"I know I don't think it's quite hit me yet"

"You're going to be a great mom" Blaine enthused as Rachel cuddled closer to her favourite brother.

"You're going to be a great uncle... Again. So, what was that with Kurt was he taking advantage because I will _kill_ him"

"No, it wasn't like that. He guessed after my breakdown at dinner and he came to find me. We talked it was nice" Blaine explained.

"I wish you felt you could talk to me"

"I can Rachel but it's not the same, Kurt understands"

"Your okay aren't you in Chicago" Rachel asked carefully. Blaine had moved to Chicago for college but unlike Rachel he came back to Lima often, his relationship wasn't as strained with his mother as Rachel's was but they both knew it was because he wasn't 100% honest with her.

"I'm great Rachel. I date, I have friends who understand. It's just coming back here that seems to bring out the worst in me"

Rachel nodded her head "Tell me about it"

 **XoXoXoXoXoXo**

"I'm glad I've finally been honest with you Rachel"

"Me too Blaine" Rachel hugged her brother's side as they walked into the kitchen after their conversation in his room. Rachel was happy her brother had finally come clean to her about something that had clearly plagued him for years. Rachel knew she would still have to clear the air with Kurt as well just to make sure he wasn't using her vulnerable brother. She knew he was talking to Finn outside, so she would have to wait.

"MY GOD!" Rachel screamed as they walked into the kitchen to see Puck and Santana passionately making out against the kitchen counter "WHAT IS THIS MAKE OUT WITH RACHEL'S SIBLING DAY"

Puck and Santana pulled apart and looked guiltily at Rachel who was staring wide-eyed at them.

"Oh, hey Rachel, Blaine" Puck smiled as Rachel fumed at him.

"This is not what it looks like" Santana added.

"That's the second time I've heard that today" Rachel snapped although instantly regretted it.

"What are you talking about?" Puck asked confused as he looked at Blaine, who stood behind Rachel.

"Never mind! What the hell is this" Rachel accused pointing between Santana and Puck who were leaning against the kitchen counter.

"We were just having fun" Puck shrugged.

"HAVING FUN! Santana is my best friend Noah for god sake can you ever just keep it in your pants, your daughter is in the next room" Rachel shouted waving her arms at him.

"God when did you turn into Quinn!" Puck snapped.

"I'm going to kill you" Rachel barked going for Puck, but she was pulled back by Santana.

"Rachel come on we were just messing about after that dinner"

"Santana, I told you about my family, trust me this is just like Noah and you're getting sucked in I thought you were smarter than that" Rachel snipped.

"Rachel come on they didn't mean any offense" Blaine reasoned. Rachel wiped her head around to face her younger brother.

" _Do not_ defend them" Rachel demanded, Blaine just nodded his head as Rachel turned to face Puck.

"You are not to go near my friend again while she's here. Do you understand me?" Rachel demanded.

"You're not mom Rachel!" Puck barked but he backed slightly away when he saw the look on Rachel's face.

"I will make you life Hell Noah I swear to god!"

"What is going on in here" Artie demanded as Quinn and himself walked into the kitchen. They looked at Blaine who just shrugged his head his head and pointed at Puck and Santana.

"Rachel what's happened?" Artie asked as he moved in the middle of Rachel and Puck who were glaring at each other.

"Oh, nothing I just walked in on my brother sticking his tongue down my best friend's mouth" Rachel snipped glaring at Puck again.

Quinn rolled her eyes and Artie looked at him in mild annoyance "Seriously Puck they've been here three hours"

"What can I say I move fast" Puck smirked, Rachel quickly tried to go for him but was pulled back by Blaine.

"Really Puck come on!" Quinn argued.

"Hey, you know I had a say in this too" Santana injected looking at the siblings who seemed to have ignored her.

"I have an idea, why don't we all go for a drink" Artie suggested.

"Yeah that's what this situation needs, alcohol" Quinn quipped as she looked at Rachel who was still being held by Blaine.

"We need to loosen up, let's go to McCarron's" Artie said, "That includes you and Sam, Quinn"

"I think that's a good idea" Santana enthused, although the siblings were once again just looking at each other.

"I'm in" Blaine added. "I'm sure Kurt will come as well"

"Quinn and Sam are in" Artie smiled at his blonde sister who just slowly nodded her head knowing she wasn't going to get out of it.

"What do you say Rachel, let's get drunk" Santana mused smiling at her friend who just growled at her, but then looked at Artie and slowly nodded her head.

"Fine I'm in but Noah is paying for all of my drinks"

"Deal"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

 **23** **rd** **December Part Two**

"Finally, time to have some FUN"

Everyone walked into the bar thirty minutes later and Puck immediately went to the bar, while everyone else went to find some where to sit. Once they found a large enough booth at the back Rachel went to the bathroom already needing to pee and she hadn't even had a drink yet. Santana jumped up and followed her friend into the bathroom. Once there she waited outside the stall for her friend to come out.

"So, you still pissed at me for making out with your brother?" Santana asked bluntly once Rachel had come out of the stall.

"Yes, I am" Rachel replied, she washed her hands then moved past her friend to leave but Santana grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"Come on Rachel it was just a bit of fun"

"A bit of fun, Santana I told you what it was like for me being back here and you're here three hours and you're just pilling on top of it" Rachel snipped.

"Rachel I'm sorry okay. I didn't mean to pile on top but maybe you need to loosen up a little bit"

"And maybe you need to stop kissing my siblings"

"Well given that ones married and the other kissed Kurt I think your safe" Santana quipped, Rachel gave her a questioning look "Kurt told me, he was worried you were going to kill him. I promise not to say anything"

"Good that's the last thing my brother needs"

"So, are we good? You know what I'm like" Santana smiled at her friend moving closer to her before eventually pulling her into a quick hug. "I promise not to do it again, you know unless he wears that leather jacket again"

"Now you are pushing it"

Rachel and Santana hugged again then went back to the booth where Puck was passing them all tequila shots.

"You ladies kissed and make up? Good now drink this" Puck said handing them both a shot. As everyone, even Quinn and Sam, downed their shot Rachel threw hers over her shoulder without anyone but Finn noticing. She sat down on his lap and kissed his cheek as everyone grimaced at the after taste of tequila.

"My god, I feel sick already that's strong stuff" Artie grimaced.

"No, you're just getting old" Blaine joked smiling at his brother. Rachel smiled at them both and she couldn't help but notice how close Blaine and Kurt were sitting. She wanted her brother to be happy she really did but she wasn't sure this would be it. She didn't want Kurt or Santana mixing with her siblings not because she didn't think they were good enough, but her friends didn't deserve to have to put up with what she did with her mother, Rachel was protecting them.

"Okay how about another?" Puck asked before any of them replied he was already at the bar getting another round.

He came back to the table with another round of shots and beers for everyone, he passed them around and everyone quickly clicked glasses and smiled at one another.

"Here's to a night of no drama just drunken fun"

Another hour passed and for the most part Rachel actually had a good time, she was able to sneak her drinks to Finn, so no one would notice and for once Rachel was getting along with all of her siblings. Well Rachel wasn't speaking directly to Quinn, but she reasoned that was the same thing. The group all got to know Santana and Kurt better and Rachel did her best to ignore the flirting between Santana and Puck.

Eventually her brothers, Quinn and herself decided to play pool, while the others continued to talk at the booth.

They used to play pool at the Club when they were kids but eventually they all became too different to be able to put up with each other for the length of a game but given that all of them besides Rachel were a little buzzed they didn't see the harm.

Puck and Artie racked them up while Blaine got them all a drink.

"So, Rachel, you're friends are very colourful" Quinn remarked as the girls waited by the table.

"Not really a word I would use to describe them but sure fine" Rachel answered.

"So, when do you plan on telling our parents you're having a baby out of wedlock" Quinn asked smirking at her sister, Rachel just stared wide eyed at her.

"How did you know?" Rachel asked looking around to make sure no one else could hear them.

"Really it's obvious; we are not all as stupid as you seem to be"

"Excuse me" Rachel snapped eying her sister.

"Your not even married Rachel and you're family have only just meet him how could you let this happen" Quinn complained.

Rachel sighed heavily then looked back at her sister disgusted "You're unbelievable"

Rachel stormed quickly out of the club with Quinn following behind and once they noticed so did Puck, Artie, and Blaine.

XoXoXoXoXo

"Leave them Finn, they need to talk" Tina said lightly grabbing Finn's hand to stop him from leaving. He reluctantly sat back down. He knew in situations like this Tina would know best as she had been with this family since she was a teenager, in a way she knew them all better, even Rachel to an extent.

"Trust me I've dealt with this family since I was 16, they just need to get it out and they will all be fine in five minutes" Tina reasoned "Congratulations by the way, I guessed when we went to the mall, but I didn't get a chance to say anything to you"

"Thank you" Finn smiled sheepishly, although he wasn't sure why, a small part of him still couldn't believe he was going to be a father.

"I take it you two already knew" Tina assumed pointing to Kurt and Santana who just nodded happily, both excited at the thought they would soon be an Aunt and Uncle.

"They were with us when Rachel told me, she couldn't hold it in, it was like she was going to burst" Finn smiled fondly remembering the day Rachel had burst into their apartment telling him she was pregnant throwing herself at him without even realising Kurt and Santana were there.

"I can tell your going to be an amazing father Finn with the way you been with my two, they love you and the way you've been with this family you can handle anything" Tina acknowledged to which Sam nodded in agreement although once again didn't say anything.

"Thank you that means a lot" Finn smiled shyly he'd never been used to receiving compliments especially about something he was so unsure about himself.

"It's the truth! I'm also glad to have another one on our team" Tina amused nudging Sam lightly, who actually smiled at her.

"Team?"

"Yeah the in-law team against Shelby I know you hope it will get better with everyone else and it will but trust me she gets worse the longer you've been together" Tina lightly joked as Sam nodded in eager agreement which made Santana and Kurt snicker at Finn's misfortune.

"Then I'm glad I'm on the team with you" Finn agreed then clicked his beer bottle with Sam's and Tina's.

"You're all screwed!"

"Ha true Santana, I think we've given them long enough let's see what damage is done" Tina said, so they all made their way outside.

XoXoXoXoXo

Rachel stormed out of the club knowing her siblings were following behind. She knew it was a mistake to come here and all she wanted to do was go home. She tried hailing a cab but when she realised she was in Lima not New York she threw her hand down, cursed, then reached into her bag to find her phone to ring one instead.

"Why do you always do this Rachel, why do you always run when things don't go the way you want" Quinn argued as soon as she stepped outside the bar.

"I'm not running I've just had enough of listening to you, your becoming more and more like mom everyday and its sickening to watch" Rachel argued back as their brothers, who had just come out, looked on.

"Yes, you do you did it six years ago and you're doing it now, we don't all have to agree with your choices Rachel" Quinn barked.

"You've never agreed with anything I do, you always felt like you had to take mom's side in everything" Rachel shouted. The guys stayed still watching them, all unsure what to do.

"Someone had to! You guys could never see that she was only trying to look out for you!" Quinn reasoned throwing up her arms.

"Well we aren't the only ones who can't see things!" Rachel snapped back.

"What's that so supposed to mean"

"You say I'm wrong for having a baby out of wedlock but at least I know Finn loves me and I love him, You're so far up mom's bum that you can't see how miserable your husband is, when was the last time you two did anything that you wanted to and not just because you thought you had to" Rachel shouted back

"Come one guys let's call it a night" Blaine tried to reason finally coming in between his sisters. Quinn was by the curb facing the bar with all her siblings looking at her shocked and sad face.

"You have no idea about my marriage or anyone's for that matter, I mean you didn't even go through with yours" Quinn snipped, Rachel gasped at Quinn as Artie and Puck came closer to their siblings.

"Quinn..." Puck warned coming between Rachel and Quinn as he could see the anger in both their eyes.

"I mean how can you judge my relationship when you're lying to Finn about being engaged to Jesse" Quinn smiled evilly and Rachel knew why when she turned around to see a very shocked Finn stood by the Club's door along with Kurt, Santana, Tina, and Sam.

"You were engaged to Jesse?" Finn asked in disbelief.

"Finn please let me explain..."

"I asked you after we saw him if there was anything else with you two and you said no... You lied to me" Finn croaked looking at Rachel and no one else, although they were all listening.

"I just didn't think it was the right time to explain... "Rachel answered, she moved closer to Finn, but he backed away a little.

"When?"

"What?"

"When were you engaged to him?"

"Finn, I need you to know... "

"Answer the question Rachel!" Finn demanded raising his voice a little. Everyone else looked on as Rachel walked closer to Finn trying to grab his hand but he just pulled away again, the hurt and betrayal was clear in his eyes. None of them knew what to do so they continued to watch the scene unfold.

"Six years ago," Rachel finally answered looking down instead of at Finn.

"Six years... Six years! We're you engaged to him when you met him?"

"Finn please..."

"We're you engaged to him when you met me?" Finn asked again.

"Yes" Rachel answered finally looking at him as she started to cry.

"I have to get out of here" Finn declared as he began to walk away.

"Finn please! Let's talk about this" Rachel shouted to his retreating body. Finn just ignored Rachel and continued to walk away.

"We'll go after him Rachie" Santana hugged her friend and then her and Kurt began to run after Finn. Rachel wiped her eyes and turned to face her sister, anger suddenly radiating her.

"You knew he was there didn't you, you did that on purpose!" Rachel accused angrily.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Quinn lied, Rachel ran to her sister ready to punch her but was quickly pulled away by Puck who kept a hold of her waist as Rachel tried to fight back.

"If Finn doesn't forgive me, I'm never going to speak to you again Quinn I mean it!" Rachel started to cry again into her brother's arms. "You did this, and I'll never forgive you!"

"Come on Rachel, Finn just needs time to cool down let go back to mum and dads" Puck put his arms around Rachel's shoulders as he set her back down on the floor.

"I think you should stay away Quinn" Puck warned as he began walking away with Rachel with Artie, Tina and Blaine following behind, leaving just Sam and Quinn.

Quinn turned to her husband. "She should have told him"

"Yeah she should have but you should have" Sam answered. "Did you know he was there?"

When Quinn didn't answer, Sam shook his head at her "When did you become this person? When did I become the kind of person who just put up with it"

"What are you talking about Sam?"

"This! me and you. When did we change so much that I don't even recognise us anymore. This isn't a marriage, it a legal agreement to raise our children and share our money"

"Sam where is this coming from?"

"You have to fix this Quinn" Sam demanded looking at his wife seriously, ignoring her question "Or I want a divorce"

"Excuse me" Quinn gasped.

"You heard me, prove to me you are still the person I fell in love with or I want a divorce"

XoXoXoXoXo

Quinn sighed as she faced the door before knocking. This was the only hotel in Lima and according to the reception the only room in use tonight, so she knew this had to be the place. A few seconds later she came face to face with Santana, who immediately scowled when she saw who it was.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Santana barked, as Kurt came to the door to see who it was.

"I was hoping I could talk to Finn" she answered, she tried to look inside to see if he was there and sure enough he was laid on one of the beds looking towards the ceiling.

"Don't you think you've done enough?" Kurt remarked as him and Santana gave her dirty looks.

"Its fine guys, let her in" Finn said. Santana slowly opened the door further and let Quinn inside. She sat on the chair next to the vanity then looked at Kurt and Santana.

"Will you give us a minute" Finn asked, without saying anything else Kurt and Santana left the hotel room closing the door behind them. Finn sat up and faced Quinn.

"Why are you here Quinn?"

"I wanted to say sorry for what I did outside the club. I was fighting with Rachel and I ended up hurting you and I'm sorry for that" Quinn apologised. Finn frowned at Quinn almost like he didn't believe her.

"Then why say it. You knew I was there, you knew Rachel hadn't told me"

"I really have no idea, when my siblings and I are together we go back to being immature teenagers, no holds bar and apparently no tact. It was rude of me and I'm sorry" Quinn acknowledged.

"What happened between you and Rachel that would create such loathing between you?" Finn asked. He moved closer to Quinn looking at her patiently waiting for her answer.

"I got pregnant with Stacey my junior year at college, I was so scared about what my mom would say after what she went through with Puck, so I pressured Sam into marriage so that I could save face with her. She was happy with that and had Sam and I marry quickly so she could tell her church friends that I got pregnant with Stacey on our wedding night or something. I was so concerned with what my mother thought after the mistake I made that I couldn't see I was slowly losing my sister because of how much I was changing to please my mother" Quinn explained.

"If you know this then why not try and fix it"

"Because in the meantime I did change… permanently, I became about my children and I was okay with that. I lived my life the way I always thought I was supposed to. Rachel and I were always different it just took me getting married and having Stacey to finally see that and we've never been able to fix it" Quinn answered.

"That's not just you Quinn, Rachel changed as well. I'm sure leaving Jesse had something to do with that" Finn admitted. "Will you tell me what happened with them?"

"Rachel and Jesse were together all though High School and it was clear to both families that once they finished college they would get married. So, before Rachel left for New York Jesse proposed. She said yes, and everyone thought she was happy with it, she said she wanted to wait until she had graduated from college and Jesse was just happy that they were together he agreed but by senior year our mother got impatience. I think she could see New York was changing Rachel and she didn't like what she was seeing" Quinn explained, she looked at Finn and he slowly nodded his head for her to continue. "So, Jesse and Rachel started planning their wedding but when Rachel came home after winter break her senior year something was different. Rachel called off the engagement and told Jesse they couldn't be together anymore. Nobody knew what had pushed her over the edge. She packed up everything at our parent's house and said she wasn't coming back. It's not until we meet you that we realised what had changed… Rachel had fallen for you. She knew what real love was and knew she wanted it"

Neither of them spoke for a while as Quinn watched Finn absorb her words. Rachel might not have wanted her to tell Finn what she had but she knew she had to.

"Thank you for telling me that Quinn, I understand now"

"Rachel didn't tell you Finn because she's not proud of what she was willing to do just to keep our mother happy. She could have turned into me or Blaine who's too afraid to tell our mother who he really is" Quinn informed.

"You know?"

"I do, I once saw him kissing a boy behind the gym at school. He never saw me, so I never said anything" Quinn smiled. Finn smiled back as if he was seeing a different side of her. "For what it's worth Finn I'm happy for you and Rachel. Having a child is a wonderful thing"

"Thank you, Quinn, and for what its worth I think you and Rachel can get better, maybe to the point where you can be nice to each other for more than an hour at a time" Finn joked.

"So, you're an optimist… anyway I didn't come for that I came for you and Rachel. I was hoping you would come back to the house with me and talk to Rachel" Quinn suggested, she got up from the chair and straightened her coat. "You will never find anyone like my sister. We have flaws us Berry's, but we are one of a kind"

"I'm coming to realise that" Finn mused as he got off the bed and grabbed his own coat.

"So, you'll come with me?"

"I will… and it has nothing to do with fact that these beds look like they have bugs"

XoXoXoXoXo

Rachel was listening to Barbara sing the last line of My Man when her father walked into the living room. Rachel had been back at her parents over an hour and everyone else had gone to bed, so she decided to watch Funny Girl hoping Finn would eventually come back.

"Hey Rachie, what you doing up?" Will asked as he sat down next to Rachel on the couch. He found himself smiling when he saw what Rachel was watching. His daughter had always loved musicals and he knew she always watched Funny Girl when she needed cheering up.

"I couldn't sleep what about you?" She replied, pausing the film, and facing her father.

"Just getting a glass of water, now why couldn't you sleep?" Will had heard somewhat of happened early from listening to Artie and Tina in their room. From what he got Finn and Rachel had had a fight and somehow his eldest daughter was to blame.

"I was waiting for Finn to come back" Rachel confessed, he knew there was no point her lying to him; he always managed to find out anyway.

"What happened with you two?" Will was never really one for comforting his children they usually went to each other for that, but he could tell Rachel was upset and needed someone right now.

"Quinn was shouting her mouth off about me and Jesse and Finn heard, and I hadn't really told him about it in fact I had out right lied when he asked after the meal yesterday" Rachel explained feeling her anger for her sister come back but also for herself as she knew she shouldn't have lied to the man she loved.

"That sister of yours! More like her mother everyday... Why didn't you tell him yourself?"

"I didn't want him to know about that part of my life. We all know that's the reason I never come back. I don't to be reminded of what my life might have been if I hadn't left him. I'd be just like Quinn and Sam" Rachel answered. Will wrapped his arm around his daughter and held her close.

"Now Rachel it's not the same and you know it. I'm not excusing what your sister did, but you should have never have lied to him. This is the man you say you're going to spend your life with, so you need to be honest with him about everything" Will hugged his daughter tightly. Will reasoned sometimes all your children need is hug.

"Have I ruined it dad?" Rachel asked as she pulled away from her father.

"Of course not, sweetie you and Finn have only been here two days and Finn's already had a lot to deal with especially with your mother, but he never ran. He's still here! Besides you're the kind of girl a guy sticks around for"

"Thanks daddy" Rachel hugged her father tightly once again just as the front door opened and closed to reveal Quinn and Finn. Parent and daughter separated at the noise to see them both standing in the door way. Rachel jumped up and crossed over to Finn unsure of what to say.

"Well I'm going to go back to bed night all" The three of them just nodded their head in acknowledgement as Will made his way back upstairs. They were silent for a few moments before Rachel finally spoke.

"I'm so sorry Finn I should have never lied to you about Jesse I never..."

"I know Rachel" Finn said stopping her mid sentence "We will talk tomorrow but right now I think you should talk to Quinn"

"What! Why?" Rachel asked sending a mucky look to her sister, who Rachel had to admit looked a little ashamed.

"Just talk okay, I'm going to bed" Finn kissed Rachel's head and quickly made his way upstairs before Rachel could protest.

The sisters don't say anything for a long time, Rachel didn't really want to talk to Quinn right now and Quinn wasn't really sure where to start.

"Should we sit?" Quinn finally asked, they both made their way into the living room and sat down on the opposite couches. Rachel decided she would wait for Quinn to speak again as she was in no mood to.

"I know you're really mad at me but there's something I need to say, and I hope you will listen" Quinn finally spoke, when Rachel didn't say anything Quinn took that as a sign to continue.

"You were 13 when you starting repelling against mom. Nothing major but you would want to see plays about aids and sex in the sixteenth century when mom just didn't know who to deal with you. She'd had problems with Puck, but you were her little girl and you were changing before her very eyes. At this time, I was 21 and pregnant with Stacey. I was learning how to be an adult and mother before I even finished college and it was very overwhelming I didn't know what to do and then my little sister is coming to me hoping I'll stick up for her with mom and I just couldn't do it. I thought mom was just acting like a parent and that's how I needed to be. So, I didn't help, and I made it worse by siding with mom." Quinn looked up from her hands to see Rachel was really listening so decided to continue. "I just kept thinking this is who I needed to be and in the meantime, I didn't realise I was losing my sister. She had no respect for me anymore and I finally see why. I should have defended her. I should have always defended her even when I didn't agree because that's what sisters are supposed to do" Quinn didn't say anything else as she let her words sink in. She knew Rachel wouldn't instantly forgive her, but she knew she had to at least try.

"Why now? Why have you suddenly come to this realisation now" Rachel finally asked.

"I don't know I guess talking to Finn about it all made me realise that neither of us are prefect and I should stop pretending that I am. You have a good one there Rachel"

"I know I do! You almost ruined that!" Rachel snapped, although she quickly regretted it as they were trying to sort things out.

"I know I did and I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything, but you should have, and you know it!" Quinn reasoned which made Rachel roll her eyes.

"I thought you wanted my forgiveness!" Rachel argued back at Quinn's last comment.

"I do but I think we both need to look at how we were acting. Just because we think something should be a certain doesn't mean everyone has to. That goes for both of us!"

Rachel had to admit in a way Quinn was right. She had always had one way of doing something and Quinn always had another and that's what had made them drift apart because they never understood that just because they did things differently didn't mean that one of them was wrong.

"I guess you have a point" Rachel eventually admitted.

"See we finally agree on something" Quinn joked lightly; Rachel just smiled at her big sister.

"So, what happens now, I don't think we can just decide to be best friends" Rachel wondered. Quinn moved to the sofa Rachel was on and looked at her sister almost hopeful.

"We talk, get to know who each other really is… and not judge each other" Quinn answered.

"I guess we could do that… want to start now?" Rachel asked. She felt now was a good time as ever as no one else was around and they could talk openly.

"Sure, why not?"

"Okay me first, where's Sam?" Rachel asked staring at her sister wondering if she would be honest about why her husband wasn't with her.

"He decided to stay at his parents, after he told me that he would divorce me if I didn't fix things with you" Quinn replied bluntly, Rachel stared at her sister shocked not only at what had happened but the fact that she had told her.

"Is that why you went to talk to Finn?"

"No, I went to talk to Finn because I realised that if Sam did divorce I wouldn't care, not really because we weren't the same people anymore and I felt sick about that. Then I realised if you have someone to love you're lucky and I definitely shouldn't stand in the way of that" Quinn answered honestly, tears came to her eyes and she quickly wiped them away as Rachel squeezed her hand.

"Quinn Sam loves you"

"Rachel my husband utters two words a day max… and I know that's because of me" Quinn admitted.

"Your strong-willed Quinn, there is nothing wrong with that. Sam knew that about you when he married you. Its just you've both just forgotten what made you fall in love with each other but there's still time to change that" Rachel asserted

"Do you really think so?"

"Of course, it's a Berry trait, we always get what we want" Rachel mused earning a small laugh from Quinn "If you really want to fight for Sam then I don't doubt that you'll be able to"

"I guess that's something we have in common"

"It was bound to happen sometimes" Rachel laughed "You know its still early, go see him"

"What?"

"Go see Sam, put things right, if you can do it with me you can do it with him" Rachel reasoned. She pulled Quinn off the sofa and handed her, her coat. "Go get your husband"

Quinn walked to the door with Rachel; she opened the door then turned back to her sister.

"Thank you, Rachel,"

"For what?"

"Im not sure really just thank and I'm sorry"

Rachel hugged her sister tightly. She knew they had a long way to go but tonight was a start "I'm sorry too"

 **XoXoXoXoXoXo**

Once Rachel had watched Quinn leave, pretty sure that she wouldn't come back for the rest of the night she locked up then decided to go to bed. It had been a long day and night and all she wanted was to sleep. She also wanted to talk to Finn, but she knew he would need the night to cool off, so she turned all the lights off and made her way to her old room. When she opened the door, she was surprised to see Finn there lying on Beth's bed, obviously waiting for her.

"Where's Beth?" Rachel asked as she closed the door behind her. She knew that shouldn't be the first thing she said but she wasn't sure what else to say.

"Puck had her bunk with Stacey, so that we could talk... I think he's grown to like me" Finn replied with a slight smile. Rachel was surprised to see he wasn't as angry as she thought he was going to be, which made her wonder what him and Quinn had talked about.

"They all love you. They are probably hoping I haven't ruined things because of what I've done" Rachel admitted as she sat down on her own bed, looking at him hopeful.

"You haven't ruined anything Rachel, I'm just wondering why lied to me"

"Finn the night we met changed everything for me. After one conversation, I felt closer to you than I ever had with Jesse. So, I knew I had to end it with him and when I did, then came back to New York I couldn't tell you because I didn't want to ruin for what we had because it started with lie" Rachel explained. She moved closer to Finn but remained on her own bed, Finn swung his legs off the bed and leaned closer to her as well.

"Rachel, we've been together six years and I understand not telling me in the beginning, but you've had plenty of time since then especially when you knew we were coming down here and that we might bump into him..."

"Or that my sister might have told you in spite" Rachel added.

"Don't blame her for this Rachel, I should have never been in position where I had to find out that in front our friends and your siblings" Finn argued.

"I know" Rachel admitted, she wasn't sure what else to add. She had no argument, she was in the wrong and she was finding it strange Finn wasn't yelling at her more for it.

"How did your talk with Quinn go?" Finn asked her.

"It was okay I guess. We understand each other better now but we still have a long way to go" Rachel explained. She looked at Finn and gently took his hands in her own. "Are we going to be okay?"

"I'm still upset you didn't tell me but I'm not leaving you if that's what you think" Finn remarked "Did Kurt and Santana know?"

"Just Santana, she knew I was engaged because we lived together, and Jesse would visit me but after I met you and called it off I begged her not to say anything and she clearly saw the difference in me because she agreed. Kurt never knew, none of my other friends did... I guess that tells you something right there" Rachel answered. She moved off her bed and sat next to Finn on the other. He leaned back on the headboard and wrapped his arm around her and she snuggled into his side.

"I guess I can live with that"

"Finn I'm so sorry, I never met to betray you and I never wanted you to find out that way..."

"You never wanted me to find out" Finn remarked.

"True I didn't plan on ever telling you because it didn't matter to me. The night I met you changed me for the better and I don't like being reminded of the person I was or what I was willing to do just to keep other people happy and that's why I don't like coming back here because it brings all those old feelings up again" Rachel acknowledged.

Neither of them said anything for a while after Rachel's admission. She could see that for the most part Finn really was okay and was really only mad about how he had found out, but she reasoned his talk with Quinn had lessened that in some way. She wanted to ask him what they had talked about, but she had a feeling Finn wouldn't tell her. Just like her own talk with Quinn, his was private and just for them to understand each other better, which Rachel was certain they had. She knew from personal experiences how easy it was to fall for Finn Hudson's charm.

After five minutes of comfortable silence Finn eventually spoke "So is there anything else I should know and this time I want a really answer"

Rachel smiled up at Finn and kissed his jaw "My brothers were teasing me so much about Brody at church because I lost my virginity to him"

"Yeah, I kind of figured that one out on my own" Finn teased bringing her closer to him, he laid his hand gently on her stomach, which always gave her a thrill.

"Anything else?"

"Nope that's it. I went from Brody straight to Jesse my sophomore year of High School... oh wait I did shoplift when I was twelve because my mom wouldn't buy me lipstick... oh, and I stunk into an r-rated movie once" Rachel listed off. Finn chuckled slightly then kissed her head.

"Okay I get it... and you already told me about the shop lifting"

"Oh, I also never liked olives, I know I told you on I first date that I loved them but that was only because you said you loved them, personally I don't care for them"

Finn looked at Rachel in disbelief "You don't like olives"

"Not really"

"You know it's like I don't even know you"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **24** **th** **Decemeber**

Rachel slowly woke up and rolled over in her bed to see instead of Finn snuggled into her there was a scrap of paper on the pillow. She sleepily picked up the paper to read

Morning Babe

Puck has asked me to get the alcohol for the party with him and I didn't want to wake you. He's making me as apparent payments for letting us 'have knooky in the night without his daughter there' his words not mine. I'll see you later,

Love you Finn x

She smiled at his words then put the paper in her bag and grabbed her rope. Instead of getting dressed for breakfast like she had done for the last two days she went down stairs in her fleece pyjamas and rope.

She reached the dining room to see that only Tina, Blaine, her Mom and Dad were there silently eating breakfast but she could hear the children in the living room.

"How nice of you to join us Rachel" Shelby quipped not looking up from her porridge. Rachel ignored her mother and sat down next to Tina who passed her some toast.

"Where is everyone?" Rachel asked as she hungrily munched on the toast.

"Finn and Puck went to get the booze, Artie went to pick up the grandparents and…" Tina explained suddenly stopping.

"And we have no idea where Quinn and Sam are as they never came back last night it's really unlike Quinn to be so irresponsibly" Shelby lectured as she began to clear away the table.

"Maybe because she's 36 and doesn't need to tell her mother where she is" Blaine quipped, Rachel looked at him surprised unlike her Blaine didn't usually snap at their mother but she knew it probably had something to do with the disastrous dinner last night.

"Well maybe she should when her children are here" Shelby answered but without further argument she took the dirty plates to the kitchen.

"So I take it everything's okay Rachel" Will asked once Shelby was in the kitchen.

"Everything's fine dad thank you" Rachel replied not just thanking him for asking but for their talk last night, which Will seemed to understand as he smiled back at his daughter.

"Anyway even with Quinn here things have to get done… me and your father are picking up the rest of the food so Tina Rachel can you finishing tiding up around here and getting the children ready in their Christmas sweaters for the photo" Shelby said as she walked back into the dining room.

"Yeah that's fine" Tina answered to which Rachel just nodded. Rachel was just glad she could stay home, for some reason the toast was making her feel a bit sick.

"Okay that's settled then, everything needs to be ready for 4'0 clock" Shelby ordered, she gathered the rest of the plates on the table and went back to the kitchen. Will smiled at his wife's retreating body then followed her into the kitchen.

"So how come you don't have a job today?" Rachel asked smiling at her brother.

"Because mom's mad at me and for some reason she thinks this is the best punishment" Blaine answered "Besides I promised Kurt… and Santana I would show them around Lima"

"I should be doing that" Rachel reasoned even though truthfully she didn't want to.

"Your friends asked me because they want you to rest for the big event of the parents meeting tonight" Blaine answered winking at Rachel who just groaned in response.

"God don't remind me, are Kurt and Santana picking them up" Rachel asked, she had left the arrangements to Finn regarding his parents as she hadn't even wanted them to come even if they did have to tell them all about her pregnancy.

"There driving in and should be here around three… anyway I have to go I'm picking them up from their hotel, I will see you ladies later" Blaine kissed Rachel and Tina on the cheeks then left the girls alone. Tina poured herself and Rachel come more tea which Rachel gladly accepted. She wrapped her rope around her and brought her knees up to her.

"So you and Finn are good then?" Tina asked after taking a drink of her tea, she moved her chair closer to Rachel's so they could whisper and Shelby wouldn't hear.

"Yeah we're good. He was pissed at first but Quinn and he had a good talk and apparently it helped"

"Who would have thought Quinn would be the one to save the day" Tina mused.

"I know certainly not me"

"So do you know where she and Sam are?" Tina asked, as she sipped her tea.

"Yeah they are remembering why they fell in love in the first place" Rachel answered vaguely smirking at Tina.

"Say no more" Tina laughed.

Shelby and Will called to the girls that they were leaving and once they heard the door go and Tina had checked the kids were okay, she came back to sit next to Rachel.

"So can I ask you something that I've been dying to know, in a totally non-judgemental way" Tina asked as she helped herself to some biscuits.

"Yeah sure ask away"

"How come Finn hasn't asked you to marry him. I mean have you guys had the talk, is he against it or something" Tina asked.

Rachel thought about it for a few moments before answering "Honestly I have no idea. I mean my pregnancy was a shock to both of us that we had never really had the talk before. We are committed to each other don't get me wrong but I kind of get the feeling Finn doesn't want to propose to me now because it might look like he's doing it because of the baby"

"But everyone knows you love each other people wouldn't think that"

"That's enough for me right now I feel connected to Finn in other ways I don't really need a piece of paper to prove that" Rachel reasoned. She took a drink of her tea and waited for Tina to answer.

"I think a part of that is not wanting to do what you mother thinks you should"

"To be honest, I kind of what to be married without having a wedding. If anything thats what these last few days have showed me. I love my family but a wedding should be about me and Finn nobody else and in this family that can't happen" Rachel enthused, she drank the last of her tea then put the cup on the table.

"What happened with Jesse wouldn't happen this time Rachel"

"I know that but that doesn't mean it didn't change me…. I guess honestly I don't know what's going to happen"

"Would you say yes if he asked?" Tina asked.

Rachel smiled despite herself "I would yes"

"Then I think you know exactly what's going to happen" Tina mused smiling at her. 

"What do you mean?"

"That boy loves you more than life itself so he's going to ask you and you're going to say yes"

Two hours later Rachel was dusting the living room ready for the party when she felt a sharp pain in her stomach. She hadn't been feeling well all morning and she cried out when the pain hit her again. She dropped the duster and her hands came to her stomach in panic. She ran to kitchen where Tina was cleaning.

"Tina!" Rachel gasped as another wave of pain hit her. Tina spun around obviously hearing the panic in her voice.

"Rachel's what's wrong" Tina asked immediately coming to her side.

"Something feeling strange and not good strange…Ahhhh" Rachel screamed and almost fell to the ground put Tina quickly caught her.

Tina threw down the rag she had and helped Rachel stand "It's going to be okay Rachel, I'm going to drive you to the hospital and everything is going to be okay I promise you" She enthused as she helped Rachel walk then brought her to the door. She sat her down and helped her with her shoes.

"BETH COME IN HERE" Tina shouted. Beth ran into the hallway to see her aunt kneeled over in pain and her other one looking at her in panic.

"You need to watch the kids while I take Rachel to the hospital okay and I need you to call your uncle Finn and Uncle Artie and let them know…. Do you think you can do that?" Tina explained as Rachel cried out again.

Beth quickly nodded her head then looked at Rachel "Is Aunt Rachel okay?"

"She's going to be fine, she just needs checking over. I need you to do this and not worry your cousin's okay"

Beth just nodded her head again not sure what else to say.

Tina threw on her coat and grabbed her bag before helping Rachel up again. Beth went back into the living room to do as her aunt asked while Tina led Rachel to her car. She opened the door and helped Rachel inside who once again yelped out in pain. She rushed around to the driver's side and quickly drove away.

"Its going to be okay Rachel, I promise you… you're going to be fine" Tina promised as she shook Rachel awake. Rachel could even utter a reply before she blacked out.

 **XoXoXoXoXoXo**

"How you feeling Rachel?"

Rachel looked up to see the doctor had come in the room.

Rachel and Tina had arrived at the hospital an hour ago and once a doctor had helped Rachel inside as she had come round. They explained the situation and Rachel had been admitted into a private room and the nurse had taken some blood. Rachel had blacked out again from the pain ten minutes after arriving at the hospital and had only just woke up to find Tina and Finn at her side.

Finn helped Rachel sit up as they both looked towards the doctor "I feel better now, what was wrong? Is the baby okay"

"Your blood pressure is quit high Rachel which is what caused the pain and the black outs so we've given you something for it and I would recommend you try and take it easier for the next few days" The Doctor explained as he looked over Rachel's chart.

"And the baby?" Rachel pleaded as Finn squeezed her tightly.

"Is completely fine but why don't we take a look" The doctor beamed. He quickly put the gel on Rachel's stomach and turned on the sonogram machine.

"There as you can see your baby is completely healthy" The doctor confirmed as he showed them the monitor. Tears came to Rachel's eyes as she saw her baby moving around on the screen. Her hands went to her stomach as she looked at Finn and Tina who were both choked up as well.

"You guys, I can't believe that's your baby" Tina enthused. She hugged Rachel then moved away so Rachel and Finn could have a moment.

Finn kissed Rachel sweetly then looked back at the doctor "so everything's really okay?"

"As long as Rachel takes it easy and relaxes, everything should be okay. I'll give you a prescription that will last a week and that should be all you will need" The Doctor explained "I'll just need you to fill in some insurance forms and you can go home"

"Thank you doctor" Rachel said. The doctor nodded at the three then put Rachel's chart back and left the room.

"God Rachel you scared me to death, you are not allowed to lift a finger until after the baby is born" Finn enthused as he hugged Rachel close kissing her head.

"As long as you promised that you'll do everything then I'm okay with that" Rachel answered trying to lighten the mood. Finn let Rachel go but remained closely by her side.

"You've got a deal"

Rachel smiled at Finn then looked at Tina "Thank you for everything Tina, I would have completely freaked out if you hadn't been with me"

"Of course, Rachel, you're my sister" Tina smiled at Rachel squeezing Rachel's hand "I'll go tell everyone you're okay"

Tina left the room so Rachel looked back at Finn, she could quickly see the worry that still lingered in his eyes. "Finn I'm fine, were both fine"

"You promise?" Finn said stroking her stomach that was starting to show a little, at least in Rachel's eyes.

"I promise" Rachel reassured him. Finn brought his hands to face Rachel and lightly stroked her face.

"I just don't know what I would do if anything happened to you Rachel" Finn whispered as he held her close

"Nothing is going to happen" Rachel affirmed "You can get rid of me that easily"

Finn kissed Rachel's forehead, then each of her cheeks then her waiting lips "I hope not"

 **XoXoXoXoXoXo**

The family were all sat together in the waiting room not uttering a single word. They were all impatiently waiting for someone to tell them that Rachel was okay.

Once Beth had rung Artie and Finn to tell what had happened, Artie had phoned the rest of them to tell them what had happened and they had all rushed over to the hospital and once he had dropped off the grandparents he had joined them.

They were all silent for another few minutes before the doctor finally left, what the nurse had told them was Rachel's room, and walked over to them.

"How is she doc?" Will urged.

"She's going to be okay, Rachel had high blood pressure which is what caused her to black out but with a little rest she is going to be fine" The doctor explained. The all let out a collective sigh of relief once he had finished. Will hugged Shelby tightly as Artie hugged Quinn in reassurance.

Puck quickly went to ring Santana so she could tell Sam, Kurt and Blaine who hadn't been able to come to the hospital but had demanded he ring them the second he knew something and he'd already had six calls of them so he knew they were anxious.

"What brought it on Doc?" Artie asked.

"It could be a number of things, normally though it's brought on by stress" The doctor answered. "I've advised Rachel to take it easy these next few days"

"We will make sure she does doctor" Shelby encouraged. Will wrapped his arm around his wife and nodded in agreement.

"When can Rachel leave?" Quinn asked. Puck came back to the group and nodded at Artie and Quinn, who just nodded back in understanding.

"She's just filling in paperwork now and then she can leave" the doctor answered, he was sighing charts instead of looking at the family.

"Thank you doctor" Will encouraged shaking his hand as the doctor tucked the chart under his arm.

"So Rachel is really going to be okay?" Artie wondered.

"There is nothing to worry about, this can happen sometimes, pregnancy is a stressful time but both Rachel and the baby are fine" the doctor acknowledged before walking away unbeknown to what he had just revealed.

Will and Shelby looked at each other wide eyed once they realised what the doctor had said, while Puck, Quinn and Artie looked quickly at each other worried.

"Did that doctor just say our daughter was pregnant?"

"Yeah I pretty sure he did" Will confirmed. The parents looked at Quinn, Puck and Artie for an answer but suddenly the hospital floor became very interesting to them.

"Guys anything to tell us?" Will wondered staring at his children, although they refused to look at him.

Will would have laughed if he wasn't so annoyed. His children always did this when they were in trouble growing up. They wouldn't dare look in their mother's eyes as they claimed they were afraid they would turn to stone. It amused him lightly that his children still did it even in their thirties.

"ANSWER your father" Shelby demanded snapping her fingers at them but they remained frozen to the ground. The parents looked at each other in disbelief until they heard a door opening; the family looked up to see Tina walking towards them.

"Hey guys Rachel's going to be fine" Tina enthused smiling at the family.

"Yeah the doctor just told us" Will replied as continued to look at his children whose eyes remained on the floor. Tina looked at the family confused but none of them said anything.

"What's going on?" Tina asked. None of them replied so Tina smacked Artie's arm to get his attention but he remained frozen looking at the ground.

"Don't take it personally Tina, none of them want to look at us because their afraid" Shelby snapped

"Why are they afraid?" Tina wondered.

"Well because the doctor has just told us Rachel is pregnant" Shelby answered bluntly which made Tina choke that she tried and failed to cover up with a cough. She joined the others staring at the floor as Shelby and Will looked at each other in frustration and wonderment.

"Are any of you going to speak" Shelby demanded. "You are all fully grown adults scared to look at their parents"

"We should probably go check on that thing you because of that other thing you know" Puck stammered shuffling his feet.

"Your right!" Quinn agreed and before the parents could blink Quinn, Puck, Artie and Tina all ran straight down the corridor and towards the exit.

Shelby and Will looked back at each other like they couldn't believe what had happened.

"So did that really just happen?" Will wondered shaking his head.

"I'm afraid so, who knew our children were actually still children!" Shelby shrilled.

"Shelby we have to do something!" Will encouraged.

"What are you talking about?" Shelby asked as she took a seat.

"Our 28 year old daughter was clearly too scared to tell us she was living with someone that she loves and that they are having a child together. What does that say about us as parents" Will argued

"And what are we supposed to do William? She was the one who didn't tell us. She kept it a secret! Our other children decided to keep it from us and have started acting like kids"

Will rolled his eyes then looked back at his wife "We have to fix this!"

 **XoXoXoXoXoXo**

"So she's okay"

"The doctor said she's fine, although she won't be when mom and dad tell her they know" Artie replied as they all quickly got changed in the small room the building had offered them to change in.

"I can't believe you guys just ran out of there" Blaine laughed at his siblings.

"What else were we supposed to do, mom was given us the eyes" Quinn shrilled as she rushed around the room, throwing her brothers and Sam their clothes.

"Where do mom and dad think we all are now?" Blaine wondered while Quinn fixed his already straight tie.

"They think Puck is picking Beth from her mothers, Tina and Artie are at Tina's parents and me and Sam are at his parents. So once this is finished we have to pick up the kids for the party" Quinn listed off.

"So do you really think we are going to pull this off" Puck wondered.

"Given that we only learnt about this yesterday, I'd say our chances are still pretty good" Artie answered. He looked at himself in the small mirror pleased with it before moving away so Puck could look.

"I think it's beautiful and perfect for Rachel" Blaine mused "And some of us have known for three weeks so I know we are going to pull it off"

"I guess we know who Rachel's favourite is then if Finn only told you" Puck joked as he gelled his hair in the small mirror.

"I'm the only one he knew besides he knew the more people that knew the bigger chance of Rachel finding out" Blaine acknowledged.

"None of that matters now, all that matters is Rachel and Finn now let's go" Quinn urged pushing her brothers and Husband out of the room to go to the back garden.

"Look who loves her sister again" Puck joked to which Quinn kicked him in the shin.

"I've always loved my sister just like mom told me I had to always love you" Quinn snapped. The group reached the garden to see Tina, Finn and Kurt there finishing the set up.

"Mom used to give me a dollar if I promised to be nice to you for an hour" Puck commented smirking at his sister.

"Dad would put the hamsters dropping in your breakfast every time you were mean to me" Quinn replied smiling as Sam wrapped his arm around her.

"He told me there were just chocolate buttons" Puck outraged.

"Least it wasn't as bad as mom who would rub our gums with vinegar every time we said something un-religious" Artie mused grimacing at the memory.

"That only every happened to you and Rachel I recall" Quinn quipped. The group had reached the others who were already laughing at the siblings.

"That's because Puck was too busy having to sit through two hour bible sessions every time he was caught with a girl in his room" Artie reasoned with a laugh.

"It's amazing you guys are so normal" Tina said winking at them.

Blaine smiled at his siblings as the continued to mock each other while the others looked on in amusement "Oh I've missed this"

 **XoXoXoXoXoXo**

"So can I just say that you scared me half to death. I'm out looking at the boring mundane sights of Lima when I get a phone call off your brother saying my pregnant friend is in the hospital. I'm too young and good looking for a heart attack Berry"

"I know I'm sorry Santana" Rachel replied smiling slightly at her frazzled friend. "My first thought was how could I possibly do this to Santana"

"As it should have been" Santana replied smirking at Rachel.

An hour after leaving the hospital Rachel was lying on her old bed watching her friend look through her clothes. Finn had brought her home and strangely enough nobody was around. Her mom and dad had taken her grandparents to their hotel, Artie and Tina had gone to Tina's parents and everyone else seemed to suddenly had plans. After the shock had worn off that her family weren't hounding her she was glad for a little peace and quiet given that her doctor had told her to relax. Although she had found it weird when twenty minutes ago Finn had told her he had something to do and Santana was coming over to watch her. She loved time with her best friend but she couldn't stop thinking about what Finn would be doing.

"So you and my niece or nephew are really okay then?" Santana asked as she threw Rachel's clothes into her bag once she decided she couldn't wear them for the party.

"Really okay, I just have to take it easy. It's also given me a great excuse to never come here again" Rachel mused, she moved from the bed to take the sonogram photo out of her bag to show her friend she really was fine. She handed it to Santana and she tried to pretend she didn't see her friend well up at the sight of it. She looked away as her friend marvelled at the picture then gave it back to her.

"So do you know if I'm getting a niece or a nephew yet, I'm not up for just buying gender neutral clothes and neither is Kurt" Santana commented. She took the clothes she had looked through and put them on Beth's bed and moved to sit next to her friend.

"We not know yet but don't worry I'm going to find out and you'll be the first to know" Rachel answered nudging Santana's side.

"As I should be" Santana quipped "So you excited for tonight, telling your parents that you're knocked up?"

"I'm terrified but I plan to use Finn as a shield"

"Well he is built for it. Anyway I have a feeling it's going to work out" Santana beamed. She got off the bed and grabbed a bag that Rachel hadn't noticed before.

"When did you become an optimist?" Rachel mused.

"I'm not! I just know something you don't" Santana smirked as she took out a garment bag and handed it to Rachel.

"And what's that?"

"Not telling, now this is a dress I saw in Barney's that would be perfect for you to wear tonight" Santana encouraged. Rachel took out the dress and she had to admit it was beautiful. It was a white empire waist dress with lace detailing on the back that fell just blow her knees with a gold metal belt attached.

"Okay slip that on so I can see what it's like?" Santana instructed as she put on her own dress for the party and pulled her hair out of the rollers she had in. She was putting on her shoes as Rachel finished putting on the dress.

"What did I tell you beautiful" Santana clapped. She ran her hand lightly over Rachel stomach and smiled at her friend. "You look great and it will go perfectly with my white Louboutins with the spikes"

She handed the shoes to Rachel, who slipped then on then looked at Santana a little confused.

"Don't you think we are dressed a little early, my family aren't even back yet" Rachel wondered as she moved to the mirror to inspect her outfit.

"Rachel do you trust me?" Santana asked, Rachel spun around to look at her friend.

"Of course I do why would you ask me that, what's going on Santana"

"Okay good because I need you to go somewhere with me and I need you to wear this" Santana mused handing Rachel a blind fold.

"What! Why am I wearing this?"

"Sorry no questions put it on and all will eventually be revealed" Santana smirked, she took Rachel's hand and led her downstairs.

"I'm beginning to question my trust in you" Rachel snipped as she felt her way down the stairs "These are not good for pregnant women"

"Shut it Berry, I promise it will be totally worth it"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

"Santana, where are we? We've been driving for twenty minutes. It's doesn't take twenty minutes to get anywhere in Lima"

Santana smiled at her friends' impatience. She pulled the car over then rushed to her friend's side to help her out. She closed the door then took Rachel's hand to guide her across the road.

"That's because I drove around for a while, so you couldn't guess where we were going" Santana answered. She reached the building then guided Rachel around to the back of the gardens where she knew the others would be waiting.

"Well don't you think of everything" Rachel quipped frustrated as she tried to remove the blindfold, but Santana quickly slapped her hand away.

"Behave Rachel we're almost there"

"I swear Santana if this is like the time you blindfolded me and left me in a strip club on my 21st I will kill you"

Santana laughed at her friend just as they reached the garden and moved Rachel into position as Finn walked over to them. Santana smiled at Finn then quickly got into place as Finn took Rachel's hand.

"Finn?" Rachel asked recognising Finn's touch.

"Hey baby, just one second" Finn moved his hands around Rachel's head and removed the blind fold. Rachel gasped once she saw the view.

Finn was stood slightly in front of her in a navy-blue suit with black pin stripes and a crisp white shirt. Rachel moved her hand to Finn's chest smiling at him. She always liked him in a suit. She moved slightly to see her siblings, Santana and Kurt stood near an altar that was entwined with leaves, daisies and sunflowers with an older man stood under it. They also had smart suits and dresses on and Santana was holding a bouquet of lilies, her favourite. The grass they were stood on was a lush green, and white silk ran from where Rachel was stood to the altar and tea candles surrounded them in a big circle.

"Finn what's going on?" Rachel whispered unable to find her voice. Finn reached for Rachel's hand and knelt down in front of her. Before Finn had even spoke Rachel already had tears in her eyes.

"Rachel, I have loved you ever since the night we met, and I can't wait to take another great adventure with you. I have been dying to ask you this for about two years, but I knew we had to do something first" Finn nodded over to Rachel's siblings who were all watching with bated breath. "I knew deep down you would want them at our wedding so when you told me you were pregnant I knew now would be the perfect time. I want to marry you so much that I feel like I'm going to burst, so I figured instead of going through a proposal and wedding planning and stress from both of our families we could just do it now. So, Rachel Berry would you make me the happiest man in the world and marry me...right now"

Rachel thought about it for a split second before she smiled down at Finn and said "Yes!"

Finn got up off his feet and picked Rachel up kissing her passionately as the others cheered in the back ground. Rachel brought her hands to Finn's face as he wrapped himself around her.

After what felt like an entirety Finn pulled away and brought Rachel to her feet.

"So, what do you say baby want to get married?" Finn asked pointing toward the altar.

"There's nothing I want more Finn but what about your parents, your family, won't they be upset that they missed it" Rachel wondered as they walked closer to the altar.

"You're my family Rachel" Finn affirmed stroking her bump that was clear through the white dress Besides they will understand, and Blaine is going to record the whole thing"

Rachel looked over to where her brother was setting up a camera.

"You sure this is what you want? I don't want the big wedding circus, but I will if you do" Rachel declared even though she moved closer to the altar and took the flowers from Santana, who beamed at her as she stood with Tina and Quinn who both had wide smiles, Blaine moved his camera to the back, so it would record everything and then stood at the other side of the altar with Puck, Artie, Kurt and Sam.

"I just want to be your husband" Finn promised moving closer to Rachel. Finn kissed her sweetly as everyone got into place.

"Okay let's get do this" Puck roared as Rachel and Finn pulled apart but took each other's hand. They smiled at the vicar to start.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today..." The words melted into one as Rachel looked up at Finn and him down at her looking lovingly at her. This is everything Rachel wanted, she couldn't believe just that morning she had been talking to Tina about how she just wanted to be married to Finn and now here she was actually doing it. She loved this man with all she had and was so happy he knew her so well that he had managed to pull off the perfect surprise.

"Do you Finn take Rachel to be your wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall leave?" The vicar asked bringing Rachel back to the present.

"I do" Finn answered instantly squeezing Rachel's hand as he placed the delicate gold wedding band on her finger.

"And do you Rachel take Finn to be your husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?" The Vicar repeated.

Rachel beamed up at Finn as she placed the ring on his finger "I do"

"So, with the power vested in me by the state of Ohio I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride"

Before the words were even out of the vicar's mouth Rachel jumped up, wrapped her arms around Finn and kissed him urgently. Finn pulled her closer as everyone else cheered on, throwing rice at the pair while a band began to play in the corner that they hadn't noticed before.

After five full minutes being in each other's arms swaying on the stop and sharing passionate kisses, Finn and Rachel eventually pulled away to hug their friends and family.

Rachel and Finn hugged everyone twice over then found their way back to each other as a waiter Finn had hired for the hour passed them all some champagne and then gave Rachel some fresh orange juice. Finn wrapped his arms around Rachel and kissed the side of her head as Puck got everyone's attention.

"I'd like to make a toast to our new brother in law. It takes a strong man to put up with a Berry woman and after three days I can already tell that's Finn is more than capable of the task. So, here's to Finn... I hope you know what you've gotten yourself in for"

Everyone laughed as Finn kissed Rachel who frowned jokingly at her brother.

Quinn then held up her own glass "I'm so happy that I can be here on this special day. I know Rachel and I haven't always had the best relationship, but I hope that will soon change as I can't wait to watch our family grow. You too are going to make amazing parents and I personally can't wait to become an Auntie again"

Rachel quickly hugged her sister as Artie held up his glass with one hand and wrapped his other around Tina who smiled at Rachel.

"To say that 95% of us didn't even know this wedding was happening until an hour ago it was one of the best I've been too and that is usually when you know it's going to be real. We are very happy to welcome you to our family Finn and I know that Tina and Sam are happy to have another person on their team"

Finn winked at Tina as everyone took a sip. Then Blaine held up his glass.

"As one of the 5% of people who knew I'm very happy it's finally happened because I'm rubbish at keeping secrets. When Finn came to me with his idea I knew he would be perfect for Rachel because he understood our sister completely. You've picked a great one Rachel and we all know that Finn knows what he's doing because he managed to get Rachel's three brothers, sister and ex-army father to like him... Here's to Finn and Rachel"

"FINN AND RACHEL!" Everyone cheered as the drank the rest of their champagne.

Once the glasses had been taken from them, Finn nodded over to the band who began to play 'Come On Get Higher' by Matt Nathanson which was Rachel's and Finn's song.

"Care to dance Mrs Hudson" Finn whispered in Rachel's ear. Rachel beamed at her new name as Finn took her to the centre of the candles. Rachel wrapped her arms around Finn's neck as he wrapped his around her waist and brought her close.

As they swayed on the spot looking intensely into each other's eyes. Quinn and Sam, Artie and Tina, Puck and Santana and Blaine and Kurt started dancing around them.

"This is exactly what I wanted Finn" Rachel beamed.

"Glad to be of service Mrs Hudson" Finn smiled down at Rachel kissing her sweetly.

"If you keep calling me that I'm going to rip that suit right off and have my way with you here" Rachel whispered in Finn's ear.

"Promises promises Mrs Hudson" Finn smirked at Rachel as they continued to dance.

Once the song was over, the family walked over to Rachel and Finn who only had eyes for each other.

"You think you guys could keep it in your pants, we really need to get back to the house" Puck reasoned. Finn laughed as he pulled away from Rachel as she gasped.

"Oh god I forgot about mom and dad, they're going to freak" Rachel proclaimed as Finn wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

The siblings shared a look before looking back at Rachel "Don't worry Rachel. This is your day. Mom and dad will just have to deal" Artie reassured his sister.

Once Finn had paid the waiter and the band, the family made their way to their cars.

"Don't be too long you two. Mom and dad will be at the house soon" Kurt warned them as he got into Artie's car. Finn and Rachel ignored him as they said bye to everyone then got into their rental car.

"I can't believe how this day has gone" Rachel marvelled.

"I know I almost had a heart attack when Artie rung me this morning I thought I'd have to cancel everything" Finn agreed, he didn't start the car instead he turned to face Rachel and gently stroked her face.

"I'm very glad you didn't, it was the perfect day. Thank you for making me come down here. You know me better than I know myself" Rachel declared. Finn leaned forward and kissed Rachel sweetly. Rachel grabbed the lapels of his jacket and pulled him closer.

"The day has only just started" Rachel worried.

"Don't worry about our parents Rachel, I'm sure once we tell them they are going to be grandparents they won't even care" Finn encouraged.

"Given that my parents are already grandparents that might not work but your right, I don't care nothing will ruin this day" Rachel smiled as Finn tickled her face.

"I'm glad to hear it wife" Finn kissed Rachel's forehead then touched his nose with hers.

"I love you Husband" Rachel whispered in his ear.

"I love you calling me that" Finn replied. Rachel ran her fingers down his chest then suddenly got an idea.

"Drive into that alley just there" Rachel pointed. Finn did as he was asked then turned off the engine.

"So why did I do that?" Finn asked. Rachel took of her belt and climbed into the back seat then pulled Finn with her who immediately applied.

"Well Mr Hudson I say we have about twenty minutes until we have to be back and there's an important thing we have to do" Rachel answered suddenly glad for the blacked-out windows.

"And what is that Mrs Hudson" Finn smirked as he laid down on the back seat with Rachel on top of him.

"Well we have to consummate the marriage of course" Rachel giggled as she began to undo Finn's shirt buttons.

"Well of course wife I'm here to serve" Finn replied as he stroked his hands up Rachel's bare legs pushing her dress up.

"Glad to hear it husband"

After commentating their marriage twice in the back of the rental car, the couple decided to head back to the house. Finn parked on the street then quickly moved round to help Rachel out of the car.

"Can you tell I'm not wearing any panties?" Rachel asked as they straightened themselves up. Finn checked her quickly then used the wing mirror to check his hair.

"No but I think my hair will give us away" Finn joked. He finished his hair then took Rachel's hand. "I hope you know that once we are home I will carry you over the threshold of our home"

"Yeah yeah will see if you carry me... I mean look at this" Rachel said pointing towards her small bump. Finn leaned down to kiss her stomach.

"Is that a challenge" Finn joked then quickly picked Rachel up bridal style. "See what happens when you doubt me"

"I promise I won't do it again" Rachel laughed as he carried her into the front garden.

Finn and Rachel reached the garden to see Quinn, Artie, Puck, and Blaine waiting for them on the patio looking slightly worried.

"So, it took you thirty minutes to drive home, impressive!" Puck said winking at them both. Finn put Rachel down put took her hand again, trying not to look as embarrassed as he felt.

"Are you guys waiting for us? Has the party started" Rachel asked? Her siblings all looked at each other then back at Rachel.

"Not yet, but it will be soon. We needed to tell you something before we went inside" Quinn explained.

"What is it?" Rachel asked.

"Mom and dad know your pregnant. The doctor told them when we were at the hospital early. We didn't want to tell you before wedding, but we didn't want you to be ambushed" Blaine answered. Finn and Rachel shared a worried look then looked to the others.

"Okay I guess I can handle it!"

"You won't be alone we will be there as well" Artie encouraged.

Rachel just nodded her head as the siblings and Finn made their way inside. They closed the door behind them to see Will and Shelby waiting for them in the dining room.

"Finn mind giving us a minute with our children" Will asked. Finn just nodded his head, kissed Rachel quickly then ran to the living room where Tina, Sam and the children were decorating biscuits for the party.

Rachel, Quinn, Artie, Blaine, and Puck moved closer to one another as Will and Shelby continued to stare them down.

Eventually Shelby spoke "I think we need to talk"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

"Why don't we go in the den"

The siblings followed their parents into the den and sat down on the far couch as Will shut the door. He sat in his normal car while Shelby sat on the arm, each of them looking intensely at their children waiting for them to talk, however their children were looking right back at them waiting for their parents. This was usually what happened when the family needed to talk and usually one person would eventually crack under the silence.

The room was silent for a few moments until the tension became too much for Puck.

"Will you please just put us out of our misery and tell us what you want to talk about" Puck demanded. Quinn and Artie shared a worried look while Rachel stroked her stomach nervously.

"Is there anything you want to tell us?" Shelby asked looking directly at Rachel, who cowed under her mother's stare.

"No nope nothing I can think of, so are we good here?" Artie rushed. The siblings quickly got up ready to leave but Will stood up holding out his hand.

"No, we are not good, sit down!" Will demanded. Each of them sat back down on the couch but none of them said anything.

"Why don't we try that again, is there anything you want to tell us?" Shelby asked.

"You do realise that we are all grown adults, you can't ground us for not telling you something" Rachel snapped.

"You keep reminding us that your adults but none of you have been acting like it these last three days" Shelby argued, Will put his hand on his wife's arm in silent warning but Rachel didn't care, if they were going to have this out she wasn't going to back down just because her mother wasn't happy with her choices.

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

"Well let's start with the fighting in church, sneaking your boyfriend into your bed at night, staying out all night while your children are here, yelling in restaurants, snapping at teachers, talking to me rudely, getting drunk in bars. Just to name a few" Shelby barked, Rachel had to stop herself from rolling her eyes.

"What about you!" Rachel argued, Quinn, Artie, Blaine, and Puck all leaned back on the couch certain that a fight was coming.

"Excuse me!" Shelby gasped.

"How about talking to our ex's in front of our boyfriends, being rude to our better halves, treating us like children, disregarding our friends because of their sexuality and just in general being a bitch!" Rachel shouted. This was not how she had planned to having it out with her parents, but she was so angry with them, they knew she was pregnant and had been in the hospital just that morning for high blood pressure and here they were yelling at her.

"Rachel!" Will cautioned as he placed a soothing hand on his wife's leg as she looked wide eyed at Rachel.

"Rachel calm down, you don't need to be going back to hospital" Artie warned trying to calm his sister.

"This isn't getting us anywhere why don't you just tell us what you want to know?" Quinn reasoned, she took Rachel's hand in her own and squeezed it supportively.

"We want to know why our daughter was living with her boyfriend for six years and then finds out she is pregnant, and her parents are the last to know" Will accused.

"Is that really a serious question" Rachel snipped "I mean look back at our relationship for the last 15 years and that should give you your answer"

"Well maybe it's time that changed Rachel" Will reasoned. "Maybe it's time you stop keeping secrets from us"

"Save it dad don't get at Rachel, she isn't the only one who keeps secrets" Blaine groaned. Rachel looked at her brother for a split second wondering where he was going to say.

"Really Blaine and what secret are you keeping?" Shelby wondered, Rachel knew Shelby just thought Blaine was protecting Rachel.

"Well mother... I'm gay!"

 **XoXoXoXoXoXo**

"So, I bet this isn't how you imagined spending your wedding day"

Finn looked up from where he was decorating cookies with the twins to smile at Santana. "Maybe not be I'm married to Rachel, so this is already the best day ever"

"Ewwww please don't talk like that to me" Santana quipped as she crayoned with Scott in his colouring book.

"It can't be worse than my wedding reception when Rachel and Quinn got into a fight and knocked over my wedding cake, which I then slipped on in my expensive wedding dress" Tina amused.

"Rachel told me about that, she'd gotten drunk because Jesse was there, and Quinn got in her way" Santana mused then mouthed sorry to Finn for bringing up Jesse, he just shrugged his shoulders in response. Santana finished her drawing then showed it to Scott "See mine is so much better than yours, go over there and make it better"

Scott walked over to his brother to colour as Santana got up off the fall to sit with Tina on the coach. Sam and Kurt were stocking the kitchen with alcohol and drinks for the party while Finn entertained the twins and Stacey and Beth got ready for the party which was so far taking two hours.

"Do you think we should do something, I mean people are going to be arriving soon" Finn suggested. He finished a biscuit then showed it to Harriet and Henry who clapped happily at him.

"No don't worry its fine, I know most of the people coming so does Sam we can keep them busy until the decide to come out" Tina explained. The all quickly turned their heads when they heard Shelby shout.

"Think Blaine just came out... I'm surprised it's taken them this long to figure it out" Santana wondered.

"Santana time and a place" Finn reasoned giving her a look.

"What they can't hear us!" Santana replied.

"TINA SOME NEIGHBOURS ARE COMING!" Sam shouted from the kitchen. Tina got up and told the children to wash up as Finn cleaned away the biscuits to put on the table with the rest of the food.

"Are get the door and keep them busy" Tina instructed "You just get everyone's drinks"

"Yeah I can do that" Finn replied suddenly getting nervous. It was getting closer to the time for his parents and Rachel's parents to meet and find out about the baby and now that Rachel was in the den no doubt having an argument with her family, Finn wondered if things were just going to get worse. Finn was already nervous about the families meeting and it would be a whole lot worse if Rachel wasn't speaking to her family, at least this time she couldn't get drunk.

"Finn don't worry, this party is actual good, try and have fun!" Tina reassured him.

"Are you sure we shouldn't do anything with them" Finn asked pointing to the den door.

Tina looked at the door then back to Finn "No, it's going to fine, they need this!"

 **XoXoXoXoXoXo**

Everyone was silent as Blaine's words washed over them. Shelby's mouth almost hit the fall as she looked at her youngest son. Will ran his hands through his hair as he paced the den, neither of them spoke. Artie and Puck both slapped Blaine on the back proudly as Rachel and Quinn hugged him from both sides. They looked to their parents who had yet to say anything, Will had sat back down but was still running his fingers through his hair.

"You guys can't really be surprised I mean, there was two teenage girls in this house, but Blaine was the one with the George Michael poster" Puck joked.

"This is no time for jokes Noah!" Shelby boomed "My youngest son has just told me he's has chosen to live a certain lifestyle"

"It's not a choice mom!" Blaine snapped.

"Mom Blaine and Rachel didn't tell you because they knew you would judge them. When really you should be happy that your children are happy. This family keeps secrets because when we tell the truth things like this happen" Quinn argued.

"What has gotten in to you Quinn, you never spoke to me like this before" Shelby astonished.

"What's gotten into me! My husband that's who because late night was the first time we'd had sex in two years" Quinn boasted then shocked when she realised what she had said.

"Quinn!" Will exclaimed while the siblings snickered at their sister's vulgarity.

"Well if we're spilling secrets I'll go next... I've had sex in the church's rec-room at least six time, twice with the Vicar's daughter" Puck beamed, Shelby lowered her head into her hands as she couldn't look at her children.

"Tina and I are moving to Seattle because Tina told me if she had to be around our parents much longer she wanted a divorce" Artie added next.

"WHAT!" Shelby shrieked.

"Finn and I got married an hour ago!" Rachel added lastly. All the siblings smiled lightly at one another while Will and Shelby just shook their heads not believing what they had just heard.

"I can't believe this!" Will interjected as he fell back on his chair in disbelief. Quinn looked at her siblings a little worried.

"Dad maybe we shouldn't have told you like that, but you and mom have to start accepting that we are not the same children you raised in this house and just accept the people we have become" Quinn advised.

"Oh, that's easy for you all to say but you don't seem to accept your father and myself the way we are. This was the way we were raised. All we have tried to do is raise you with morals and what do we get it, it all thrown back in our face" Shelby shouted getting off the chair to look down at her children.

"All we ask is that you love us and respect out choices. Nobody said you had to like them" Puck argued.

Will pulled his wife back down on the chair and put his hand on the small of her back to rub soothing circles in her back.

"All we ask is that you love and respect us as well and your little display just proved that you don't" Will assumed.

"Maybe we are just tired of fighting with you guys on everything" Rachel whispered looking down at her hands instead of at her parents.

Nobody spoke for a while, Puck messed with his phone, Quinn played with her hair, Artie and Blaine kept glancing at one another, Rachel nervously rubbed her wedding ring and Will stroked Shelby's back who began to softly cry into her hands.

"What do we do now?" Blaine wondered after almost five minutes of silence.

"Maybe it's time we try and make things different" Will answered.

"Please dad, we can't just decide to change. This has been our family since I was eleven. Maybe it's just time we accept that we aren't the Brady bunch and just move on with our lives" Rachel stated, she stood up and smoothed out her dress resting her hand on her tiny bump.

"Is that what you really want Rachel?" Artie asked eyeing his sister.

"Maybe it's just what is easiest" Rachel answered not meeting any one's eyes.

"But not what any of us want, if this trip has taught us anything it's that we do all love each other. I mean if Rachel and Quinn can put aside their differences then we all can" Puck encouraged. Slowly each one slowly nodded their head in agreement, surprised that it was Puck with the words of wisdom.

"What do you say Shelby, maybe it's time we met each other half way, we don't jump down their throats about every choice they make, and they know they can come to us" Will advised. Shelby got up from the chair and wiped her eyes slowly looking at each of her children, who had all got up from the couch.

"I love you, you are my children!" Shelby proclaimed. "I won't always agree with your choices, but I will keep my mouth shut unless you ask for my opinion"

"I guess we can live with that!" Artie answered only half joking. Will looked to his wife then to Blaine hoping she would get the message.

"Blaine, we love you! It might take time, but we will come around" Shelby reassured her son. Blaine immediately hugged his mom tightly and cried on her shoulder.

"That's all I want mom" Blaine said as he pulled away from her, Shelby took out a tissue from her pockets and wiped his eyes.

"Here Rachel me and your mom got you this" Will said handing Rachel a bag that had been hidden behind his chair. Rachel looked at the bag then opened it and pulled out a New York Jets jersey for a baby with Hudson on the back.

"Wow, thank you!"

"It's so our little grandchild will look good at the games when I take them. You know with the free tickets my new son in law has promised me" Will explained winking at Rachel who had tears in her eyes.

"This is great, thank you" Rachel beamed as she hugged the small jersey.

"We are very happy that Finn will be a part of our family" Shelby encouraged. "I might not have showed it, but he seems like a fine young man"

"He is!" Rachel agreed.

The family all smiled at one another as they watched Rachel put the jersey over her small bump, when it fell off Shelby picked it up and handed it to Rachel, her fingers lingered over her daughters as she did.

"So, we agree, we are all going to try" Will said looking at his wife and children who all nodded their heads, taking each other's hands.

"We try!"

 **XoXoXoXoXoXo**

"Hey welcome Mr and Mrs Lovelady help yourself to a drink in the kitchen"

Tina lead the Lovelady's into the kitchen then went back to the living room, where at least twenty people were mingling about as the children ran about playing a game. A few other people were in the kitchen with Santana and Kurt listening in wonder about their adventures in New York. When you're from a small town in Lima tales from a big city always come with great enthusiasm.

Tina grabbed her drink then went to the patio where Finn and Sam were talking.

"So, the party has officially started do you think we should go get them" Sam wondered.

"No just leave them, maybe it's time they had it out" Tina encouraged "Beside I walked past and heard Artie tell them about us moving so they might need a while"

"You guys are moving?" Sam asked.

Tina nodded "Yeah to Seattle, I got a job offer and I can't take it anymore being so close to their parents"

"I thought you handle them quite well" Finn reasoned.

"I can but it put's unwanted pressure on Artie and me. No matter what they do he defends them, and he should because their his family but god it hard!" Tina enthused she downed her drink then took Finn's and drank that as well.

"I hear that" Sam encouraged taking a sip of his own beer.

The three of them walked to the kitchen to get another drink when they saw the den door open and the family came out. Tina could tell they had been crying but the three of them didn't say anything as Rachel, Quinn and Artie came over to them, while Puck and Blaine went to get a drink and Will and Shelby went to say hello to their guests.

Rachel reached Finn and he immediately took her in his arms, holding her close. He kissed her head then discreetly stroked her stomach.

"Everything okay?" Finn asked once Rachel moved away and Finn wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

Rachel looked out at her family then smiled up at him "I think it will be"


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

24th December Part 4

"The Jets have a good season this year, Sanchez is a strong Quarterback"

"The coach has high hopes for them" Finn answered to Will and Shelby's friend from church, Bill. Finn had already explained that he did advertising for the Jets and didn't actually coach them, but Bill hadn't listened, and Finn didn't want to have to explain his job again. He took a drink of his beer (his third since the party had started) as his brother rushed into the kitchen.

"Finn! Mom and dad just pulled up" Kurt told him before rushing back to the front door.

Finn drank the last of his beer then followed his brother to the front door.

The party was now in full swing and for the most part Finn was having a good time. He'd been introduced to almost everyone and they had all been surprised to learn how long Finn and Rachel had been together because Shelby had never mentioned it, but Finn wasn't surprised or offended, that was just how Shelby was. He then had an actually conversation with Sam who was actually a pretty decent guy. Sam had even thanked him for his talk with Quinn last night because ever since then Quinn and Sam had been a lot better and they had actually talked properly for the first time in years. Finn wasn't sure what he had done but he was glad he helped. For the most part Finn had been at Rachel's side as she talked to her family and neighbours, she seemed the happiest since they had arrived, and Finn knew that had do with finally having it out with her family.

Finn walked through the house and watched the party go on. The Berry family certainly knew how to throw a party, the house was full of food and drink and festive cheer. Everyone seemed to be having a great time, Rachel had even said the Berry Christmas Party was famous in Lima and you were considered lucky to get an invitation. The children were all playing outside, Shelby and Will were hosting like pros and all of the siblings were chatting with their extended family and neighbours almost like their talk in the den never happened. Finn wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing, but everyone was having a good time, so Finn knew better than to push it.

He got to the front door just as Kurt was letting Burt and Carole inside. His parents seemed nervous and Finn would have laughed if he himself hadn't suddenly got nervous.

"Mom, Dad" Finn smiled at his parents as they turned around once Kurt had hugged them. He hugged each of them then led them to the back of the house where he knew Rachel was.

"Wow, look at this place" Burt admired as they walked through the house.

"Yeah it's pretty nice and Rachel's dad even has a man cave" Finn mused.

"See I told you Carole men do have them" Burt smirked at his wife; they reached the porch to see Rachel talking to her siblings. Once Rachel noticed them she rushed over to Burt and Carole.

"Carole, Burt I'm so happy you guys are here" Rachel said as she hugged them both tightly.

"So are we Rachel! The house is lovely" Carole complimented "Are these your siblings Rachel?"

"Yeah this is Quinn, Noah, Artie and Blaine" Rachel explained as she pointed to each of her siblings as they shook Burt and Carole's hand. Carole wrapped her arm around Rachel giving her daughter in law a smile.

"It's lovely to meet you all, Rachel has told us all about you" Carole enthused.

"I'm sure she has but trust us not all of its true, Rachel's dramatic" Artie joked, Puck and Quinn nodded in agreement.

"Oh, I know, we have weekly dinners and they are usually an event" Burt quipped smirking at Rachel who just laughed. Finn could see that Rachel's siblings noticed the close relationship Rachel had with his parents that he someday hoped to have with hers.

"So where is Santana? I half expected her to be belly dancing somewhere like at Finn's birthday" Burt mused as he looked around the garden.

"No, she's entertaining the kids, they all love her" Rachel answered, "We should go find my parents"

Finn nodded his head as the rest of siblings and Kurt rushed off obviously not wanting to be around for the meeting. Finn, Burt, and Carole followed Rachel back into the house and into the living room where Shelby and Will were talking to the vicar.

"Mom, Dad Finn's parents are here" Rachel said. Will and Shelby looked to their daughter then at Finn's parents.

"Mr and Mrs Hudson its lovely to meet you both" Will stated shaking Carole and Burt's hand. Shelby smiled at them and did the same.

"Please its Burt and Carole" Burt replied.

"Oh, we wouldn't feel right we don't know you" Shelby acknowledged. Finn smirked as Rachel's rolled her eyes and if his parents noticed Shelby's bluntness they didn't show it.

"I can't believe this is the first time we are meeting, Rachel is such a big part of our family" Carole said hugging Rachel close.

"I'm sure she is, probably more than her own" Shelby said bluntly. Will gave Shelby a look as Rachel scowled at her mother.

"You have a lovely home" Carole complimented again ignoring Shelby's comment; Finn could tell it was because of nerves; Rachel had spent six years explaining her parents in a strange light.

"Why thank you, I take a lot of pride in how my home looks" Shelby replied. Everyone took a sip of their drinks all noticing the awkward tension and unsure what to say.

"Finn tells me you have a man cave Will, Carole won't let me have one because she says she's never see me again" Burt joked smiling at his wife.

"I sure do, come one I'll show you" Will enthused, he and Burt quickly left the room but before Finn could join them, Rachel dug her nails into his arm as a warning to stay where he was. Finn just smiled at her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Lima seems like a lovely town, very charming" Carole enthused Shelby just nodded her head, until Rachel gave her a look.

"Yes, it's a nice place to raise a family a lot better than your big cities" Shelby replied giving Rachel a look of her own.

"You know what, why don't I get you a drink and introduce you to my brother and sister in law and nieces and nephews Carole" Rachel interjected, before anyone could answer Rachel pulled Carole away from her mother and into the dining room. Rachel showed Carole where to get a drink and was thankful to see Santana there who immediately starting talking to Carole, so Rachel turned back to Finn, who pulled her close. She wrapped her arms around his waist and he kissed the top of her head.

"When that went exactly how I expected" Rachel commented.

"Same here but I'm sure it will get better; you mom did promise to try, and our dads seemed okay" Finn encouraged.

"Its times like this that I really wished I could drink" Rachel quipped. Finn pulled away from Rachel and took her hand.

"Come on, let's get a drink. I promise to drink enough for the both of us"

An hour later the families seemed to be getting along for the most part. Burt and Will had bonded over their love of football and fishing, Carole had met everyone and they all loved her warm exterior and Kurt and Santana had all been fully embraced by Rachel's siblings and nieces and nephews that Finn found himself finally able to relax.

He was sat on the back porch a beer in hand watching Puck and Artie play touch football with all the children thinking about when his own child would be able to join in. He still couldn't wrap his head around the fact he was going to be a father and he knew he probably wouldn't until the baby was in his arms although now that Rachel's family knew and his own would know soon it was becoming more and more real for him.

"What you thinking about?" Rachel asked as she sat down on his lap. Finn put down his beer and wrapped his arm around his wife's waist resting his hand on her small bump.

"Just thinking about our baby, they have been consuming most of my thoughts lately" Finn confessed, Rachel smiled at him and lightly kissed his cheek.

"Mine too, I'm so excited and now that my family knows it feels more real somehow" Rachel replied.

"That's what I was thinking. Soon we can start buying things and going to classes and you're going to start showing…"

"I can't wait" Rachel beamed.

"Me either" Finn looked down at Rachel and took her lips in his own in a passionate kiss "I love you so much Mrs Hudson"

"Ditto Mr Hudson" Rachel whispered in his ear. "So, when should we tell them?"

"Probably when everyone else has gone, my mom will no doubt start crying and that will not be a pretty sight" Finn answered.

"I'm still a little worried there going to be mad that they weren't there. My parents haven't said anything, but I think that's probably because the shock of Blaine coming out hasn't worn off yet" Rachel explained.

"Rachel it's going to be okay, my parents are going to be happy that we are happy"

"Yeah I keep forgetting that not all parents are like mine" Rachel replied sarcastically. Finn just smirked at her then took her face in his hands and kissed her gently, Rachel responded eagerly pulling Finn close.

"Hey, you two break it up, this is a family party"

Finn and Rachel pulled apart to see Puck smirking at them both. "Come on Uncle Finn, your nieces and nephews want you to play with us"

Finn couldn't help the wide smile on his face at Puck calling him uncle. He kissed Rachel again then joined Puck in the garden to the cheers of the little ones. Rachel watched from the fence as Finn, Beth, Stacey, and Scott took on Artie, Puck, Henry, Harriet, and Sam Junior.

As they started playing, Finn once again thought about how lucky his child would be to grown up with their cousins, uncles, aunties, and grandparents. He looked up and smiled brightly at Rachel and he knew they were thinking the same thing.

After playing football for an hour, the children decided they were hungry and went to find the cookies they had made early so Finn went back to the porch where Rachel was now sat with Santana and Kurt. He picked her up from her chair and sat down in her chair with Rachel in his lap.

"So, what are you guys talking about?" Finn asked taking a drink of Santana's beer.

"We were talking about how eventful this trip has been and while it's been fun we will be happy to go home" Rachel answered as she lowered her head onto Finn's chest. He could tell she was tired, it had been an eventful day and it wasn't even over yet.

"Yeah soon it will just be the four of us again" Kurt remarked.

"Thank god!" Rachel declared.

"Come on Rachel it hasn't been that bad, I mean you do remember we got married today right" Finn joked. Rachel nudged his side playfully then kissed his chin, so she didn't have to reach up as Finn could tell she was too comfortable to move.

"Of course, I remember but still I'm ready for home" Rachel answered.

"Wasn't this once your home Rachel" Kurt wondered "Maybe it could be again"

"This was never my home. I love my family, but you guys are the family I chose and that's why New York and you guys are my home" Rachel said smiling lovingly at her friends. Kurt and Santana smiled back and leaned over to put then their hands with Finn's and Rachel's that were lying on her bump.

"My god, alcohol is turning us into saps" Santana quipped.

"I haven't had anything to drink" Rachel remarked.

"Yeah but you've always been a sap" Santana snipped back winking at Rachel.

Santana and Kurt pulled their hands back and smiled at their friends. "Oh, I almost forgot we got you guys a wedding present" Kurt remembered. He rushed inside then came back a few minutes later with a gift bag. He handed it to Rachel who quickly ripped it open to see what was inside. She pulled out a silver frame that was adjoined with metal leaves and flowers entwined together to make the frame and the photo was of Finn, Rachel, Santana, and Kurt from the first night they met. They were all clearly drunk but smiling widely into the camera, Finn had his arm around Rachel and Santana and Kurt were holding up their hands in peace signs. At the bottom of the frame it read 'Where It All Began'.

"We know your starting your new family, but this is just a reminder of the one you already have" Kurt explained.

Rachel had tears in her eyes as she looked at the photo then at her friends.

"You guys are part of our new family I hope you know that. Our baby is going to need their Uncle Kurt and Auntie Santana" Rachel replied, she got off Finn's lap and hugged her friends tightly. Finn got off his chair and hugged them as well. Once they pulled apart they all sat back down.

"Of course, this kid is going to need us I mean someone is going to have to teach them how to be cool"

At midnight almost all the party guests had gone and just both families were in the living room chatting and drinking. Finn thought the party had been a success and as he watched Burt and Will looking over Will's fishing rods he could see that the meetings of the parents had been a success as well. He looked at Rachel who was cuddled into his side almost asleep. He nudged her side to wake her up giving her a look that they had to make their announcement soon. She nodded at him then got off the couch no doubt to get the wedding tape. She came back in with the tape in hand and put it in to her parent's VCR that Finn couldn't believe they still had. She stood by the fire place and Finn got up from the couch to stand with her.

"Guys now that everyone else is gone, Finn and I have an announcement" Rachel said getting the attention of the room. Everyone stopped what they were doing to face the couple.

"We have something to tell you and we hope you'll be happy about it" Finn added looking towards his own parents. To Finn's surprise his parents looked at each other then back at their son with wide smiles on their faces.

"Why do I get the feeling that you guys know what were about to say" Finn asked. Everyone else looked at his parents noticing their faces.

"Honey, you and Rachel are smart but come on we see you and Rachel three times a week, we can see Rachel has a small bump and you're both wearing wedding rings" Burt laughed as Finn and Rachel looked down at their hands suddenly realising their mistake.

"I guess we didn't hide it well" Rachel laughed.

"Who cares I'm going to be a GRANDMA!" Carole cheered. She jumped off the couch and wrapped Finn and Rachel in a tight hug. Soon enough everyone else joined in and hugged the happy couple who basked in the reception they got from their family after worrying so much about their reactions.

Once everyone had hugged the happy couple they all stood around as Burt and Will handed out glasses of champagne to everyone but Rachel who got orange juice.

"Okay everyone listens up I want to say a few words" Will said getting the attention of the room. Rachel and everyone else looked towards her dad. "It's no secret that our family hasn't always gotten along but this Christmas has shown me the importance of family and what mine means to me. We may fight and I'm sure there are times we want to kill each other but the important thing is that we never stop trying to a family. My children may fight, scream and bitch about one another but there's no denying they love each other"

Rachel, Quinn, Artie, Puck and Blaine all smiled at each other as their father continued "I am so proud of all my children and couldn't be happier with the people they have become. They are already five great parents in my family and I know that Finn and Rachel are going to be six and seven and I'm so happy that there's two family have merged"

Finn wiped away a stray tear from Rachel's eye as he looked around the room "Burt, Carole, Kurt and Santana you are all a great addition to our family and I hope that we can be the same in yours. So, before we all start downing in tears let me just say merry Christmas and that I can't wait to watch our family grow"

Everyone cheered and drank their champagne, Finn drank his and wrapped his arm around Rachel who was softly crying at her father's sweet words.

"So was this trip everything you thought it would be" Finn asked as everyone resumed their own conversations.

Rachel looked around at her family on both sides and then looked up at Finn "It was even better"


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Ten**

"I can't believe we are here again, weren't we just here"

Rachel just rolled her eyes at Santana's comment as they drove onto Rachel's parent's street.

It had actually been a year since they had been in Lima, Ohio for their eventual Christmas trip and they were about to do it again. Except this time, they had got up early on Christmas Day to drive there and they were driving back later. It would be a long day, but Rachel hadn't wanted Henry to be in an unfamiliar house as he wasn't sleeping through the night yet and she knew how loud he could scream.

"I'm actually excited to see everyone especially Blaine" Kurt commented. Rachel and Finn shared at look, Rachel hadn't told Kurt Blaine's news because she knew Blaine had to do that it was one of the reason she didn't want her friends and siblings getting to close.

Rachel looked back to see Henry had fallen asleep holding Santana's finger tightly. Rachel shared a smile with her friend, she knew Henry had them all wrapped around his little fingers. That's why Rachel was glad to make the trip to Lima even if it was for just one day. Her family hadn't seen Henry as much as she would have liked them to and now that they were a stronger family because of the events of last Christmas Rachel was actually excited to be going to Lima for the first time since she left at eighteen.

Finn pulled up at Rachel's parent's house and the four of them got out of the car, Rachel grabbed their bags while Finn took Henry out of his car seat. Kurt took out Henry's pram while Santana took out the carrier and his toys.

"What does it say when a six-month-old has more bags than we do?" Santana quipped as they made their way inside.

"All it shows is that is overprotective mom brought enough to last three days" Finn joked leaning down and kissing Rachel when he noticed her pout at him.

"Rachel if we are here for three days I will kill you" Santana warned pointed her long-manicured finger at Rachel to show she was serious.

"Don't worry; we will leave at seven" Rachel answered, the friends walked through the front door "Maybe eight..." Rachel looked back at her friends smirking "really would it kills us to stay one night"

Finn just laughed at Rachel's comment "My god what a difference a year makes"

"Hey guys we're here!" Rachel called as herself, Finn, Santana, and Kurt walked into the entrance of her parent's home. All at once people came through the living room, kitchen, and den to say hello to the rest of their family. Puck quickly took Santana in his arms, Blaine and Kurt hugged while everyone else cooed over the baby in Finn's arm.

"Aww look at my nephew, he gets cuter every day" Tina gushed as she took Henry from Finn. The four of them took off their jackets and put their bags in Rachel's old room once Rachel was satisfied that Henry was okay with her family.

The four of them went back to the living room to see Henry was sat on the couch surrounded by cushions while each member of Rachel's family cooed and awed over him much to delight of the six-month-old – he was very much like his mother in that respect. Rachel smiled in delight as well at the scene before her.

Due to work commitments and all now living in different cities Rachel's family had only seen Henry twice, once when they visited Rachel in the hospital after he was born and at thanksgiving that Carole had hosted. So, Rachel was happy to let her family bask Henry with as much attention as they wanted. She also felt guilty that Finn's family saw him at least once a week but hers only twice in the last six months.

She leaned on the window ledge with Finn while everyone did what ever they could to make Henry laugh after Rachel had sent them all a video last week of him doing it, she could tell they were eager to see it in action.

Finn wrapped his arm around Rachel and kissed her head as they watched her family.

"You would have thought that Henry was the only one who came to visit them" Finn joked as the family cheered because they had been able to make Henry laugh by pulling weird faces at him.

Rachel snuggled further into Finn "I think to them it was"

XoXoXoXoXo

Kurt walked out of the back door to see Blaine sat on the patio swing playing with Henry. Kurt didn't want to intrude as he knew Blaine didn't get to see his nephew as much as Kurt did, so he decided to go back inside but he could though Blaine caught him.

"Hey Kurt, is Rachel wanting him back?" Blaine asked. Kurt shook his head and sat down on the chair next to him.

"Oh no, she's talking to her mom I actually wanted to talk to you" Kurt answered.

Blaine moved Henry in his lap as the small child began to fall asleep "That's weird because I wanted to talk to you"

"You did?"

"I did! You know I never thanked you for last year" Blaine acknowledged "It was because of you that I found the courage to come out to my family something I never thought I'd be able to do"

"I think you're giving me too much credit there" Kurt replied waving Blaine off.

"I'm not, talking to you, you showing me how easy it can be to just be myself that's what I needed to finally do it. I mean I know it was shouted at them in an argument but still it was because of you, so thank you" Blaine explained. He put Henry to his shoulder and softly stroked his back as he went to sleep.

"Well I still don't think I did anything but your welcome, I'm glad your happy… you are happy right?"

"I am yeah, I'm actually dating someone. Nobody knows except Rachel and Finn, I knew if I told my family they would want me to bring him here and I just wasn't ready for that"

Kurt tried his best to smile at Blaine. Now he knew why Rachel and Finn had shared a weird look in the car when he had brought up Blaine. Kurt couldn't really blame them Blaine was Rachel's brother who had told her something in confidence, but he couldn't help feeling a little hurt, he knew the reason he had come down was to see Blaine, but he would just have to push that outside to be happy for his friend.

"That's great Blaine, I'm happy for you" Kurt encouraged.

"Thank you, he's a great guy. Although I'm sure my family will find something wrong with him" Blaine lightly joked.

"That's what families are for" Kurt pointed out.

"Especially this one" Blaine quipped "Although we have got better, my mom no longer slightly covers her eyes when my sexuality comes up"

"That Christmas changed a lot" Kurt reasoned, he watched as his nephew's chest rose slowly showing he was now asleep, he realised that in some way him and Blaine would always be in each other lives because of Rachel and Finn.

"I'm glad it meant that I could meet someone like you, your friendship means a lot to me. Its really helped since last year having you to talk to" Blaine admitted, he hugged Kurt tightly then quickly pulled away, when Henry started to fuss. He hoped his own face reflected friendship like Blaine's did. Kurt was happy that Blaine was happy, and he hoped that if he came to Lima again next year that he would feel the same.

"Me too Blaine"

"We should go inside I know that Puck wanted a hold of Henry before you all go" Blaine explained as he got up cradling Henry in his arms, Kurt quickly followed him.

"Seems Henry is the most popular person here" Kurt mused.

"That's how it works in our family, the cutest is the most popular" Blaine replied smiling at his nephew.

"Funny now that Henrys here that's how it works in my family too"

XoXoXoXoXo

"Uncle Finn come on, it's time for football"

Scott pulled Finn from the patio into the large grass area where Puck and Artie were setting up posts for the football game. Because Finn and Rachel hadn't been at the Christmas Eve party they had held off on the game because the kids wanted all their uncles to play with them.

Finn and Scott reached the others and they quickly broke off into teams. Kurt, Santana, Will and Shelby cheered them on from the side lines. Rachel, he knew was inside trying to get Henry to sleep.

Finn had hoped this would eventually happen for Rachel and his family. He had hoped last year when they had made the trip that Rachel and her family would stop seeing their differences and start noticing their similarities and Finn was so glad that they had. This was how a family was supposed to be, being together not jut for the holidays but always.

Finn had noticed a change in Rachel this past year and he knew it wasn't just because of him and Henry but also because she had been able to finally free herself of her past in Lima and have a future with her family instead.

Finn was brought from his thoughts by Sean yelling instructions to him from across the garden; everyone was ready for the game to begin.

Stacey then grabbed the ball and started running down the garden "Come on Uncle Finn, let's kick their butt"

XoXoXoXoXo

"So, how's motherhood treating you?"

Rachel cradled Henry closer as her sister and Tina sat down next to her on the couch. She was trying to get Henry to take a nap while everyone else were either playing or watching the football game outside.

"Very well... Once he started sleeping through the night" Rachel answered.

"He will... Eventually" Tina smirked as she ran her finger softly down Henry's cheek, who had fallen asleep in Rachel's arms. Rachel smiled at the action, the whole family loved having a baby in the family again and because they didn't get to see him as often as they would like, they were soaking up as much of him as they could.

Henry had also been the glue to finally fix Rachel's relationship with Quinn. Having a child had made both sisters see each other in a different light and instead of focusing on what made them different they now revealed in the thing they had in common. They were both mothers.

"He's really starting to look like Finn" Quinn mused as they watched him peacefully sleep.

"I know if I hadn't had pushed him out of me you wouldn't even know he was mine" Rachel joked. Suddenly Henry started to fidget in Rachel's arms then let out a loud cry. Rachel cradled Henry to calm him down while Tina and Quinn smirked at each other.

"Oh, I don't know Rachel he's definitely starting to sound like you"

XoXoXoXoXo

"I thought I'd find you here"

Santana walked into Blaine's old room to see Kurt sitting on the bed. She had seen him talking to Blaine earlier and when everyone was watching the football game and he wasn't there she knew it hadn't gone well.

"He has a boyfriend" Kurt stated as Santana sat down next to him. "But I'm guessing you already know that"

"Rachel told me, she was worried how you would take it, but she knew she couldn't tell you because it's still her brother" Santana explained.

"I know it get it, I'm not really sure why I'm so upset by it" Kurt reasoned as he wiped away a few stray tears.

"Because you see Rachel and Finn with Henry and you know that you want that, so you latch on to the first decent gay guy you meet but trust they will be others" Santana answered, Kurt just slowly nodded his head realising she was right.

"What about you do you what that?" Kurt asked. Santana looked at the photo of Blaine and Puck on the desk then looked back at Kurt nodding at him.

"Maybe some day… now come on Finn's getting his butt kicked by children" Santana joked pulling Kurt up from the bed; she quickly hugged him then lead him out of the room.

"Oh, this I've got to see"

XoXoXoXoXo

"I see he's wearing the outfit we bought him"

Rachel looked from her blackberry, where she was sending an email to work, to see her mother at down next to her at the dining room table. Dinner would be ready in a few minutes but everyone else was still in the living room, so Rachel had snuck in for some peace.

"Of course, I thought you would want to see it on him" Rachel answered. She put away her blackberry has she had a feel her mother wanted to tell her something.

Rachel's relationship with her mother had improved over the last year but they would never have that close mother daughter relationship some women had, like Rachel had with Carole. However, both of them had finally accepted the other for the way they were without expecting them to change. Rachel finally understood her mother was just trying to do the best she could, and Shelby finally understood Rachel had her own way of doing things.

"I did thank you, your father has taken about 100 photos of him" Shelby commented with a smile. There was no denying that she was besotted with her grandson. "It was nice of Carole and Burt to be okay with you coming here for Christmas when you were here last year"

"They understood you guys need to see Henry" Rachel acknowledged "and I think the cruise Finn got them for Christmas helped a little"

"I'm sure it did but still I'm happy you five are here" Shelby noted.

"Even Santana and Kurt" Rachel smirked knowing that in a small way they still made her mother uncomfortable.

"They have character I'll give them that... and I know Puck and Blaine wanted to see them" Shelby flatted down her apron suddenly coming over shy.

"I don't know how I feel about that" Rachel replied. Rachel knew that Santana and Puck were still talking but she still wasn't okay with it.

"I don't think you have to worry Santana seems like the best person to handle your brother" Shelby reasoned with a slight smile.

"Is that approval I hear" Rachel smirked. She watched as her family started coming into the dining room but when they say the pair talking they rushed back out, obviously wanting the pair to talk.

"Maybe just don't tell them that"

"Your secret is safe with me" Rachel reached over and squeezed her mom's hand.

"I'm glad your here"

"Me too" Rachel agreed "Things have changed I think we can both agree on that"

Shelby smiled at Rachel and gently stroked her face

"That holiday changed a lot" Shelby stated as she took Rachel's hand again.

"For the better"

Shelby smiled at her daughter and nodded her head "for the better"

XoXoXoXoXo

"Hey, is everything okay with you and your mom?" Finn asked once Rachel and Shelby had parted, Rachel and Finn went on the front porch to talk.

"Yeah everything fine, we were just talking about how different things are than they were last year" Rachel answered. She leaned into Finn as he wrapped his arms tightly around her.

"That's certainly true I mean a year ago I was just your play thing and now I'm your husband and the father of your child and to think I wanted to dump you after the first month" Finn joked which earned him a stab in the ribs from Rachel's elbow "I'm kidding of course"

Rachel looked at him and kissed his chin, they only part she could reach, and then looked into his eyes.

"You know Finn I realised something"

"What's that?" Finn asked looking down at her.

"It's because of you that everything changed. You got me to come down here, you helped me talk to my sister and better understand my mother. It's because of you that I have a loving home, a beautiful son and a great family… Thank you Finn for the life you have given me"

Finn leaned down and passionately closed his lips on the Rachel's; he held her tight as his kiss tried to convey what he was feeling. He eventually pulled away but kept his face close to her's.

"Right back at you Mrs Hudson I have all of that as well thanks to you" Finn replied smiling sweetly at her. "God, I love you"

"I love you too Mr Hudson"

XoXoXoXoXo

Once the Rachel and Shelby had finished talking Shelby went back to the kitchen to finish the food while everyone else got ready for dinner.

Ten minutes later Will and Shelby brought all the food in while everyone else got seated in the dinning room. As Will brought in the turkey Shelby looked at her family. Rachel and Finn were trying to calm down a crying and tired Henry while still managing to send loving smiles to each other. Sam, Santana, and Kurt were pulling the crackers with the children (Who they all let win the prize) putting the hats on them while Tina read the jokes that they had all heard before. Blaine was fixing Stacey's hair and trying not to laugh as Beth had jokingly thrown peas and mash at her and Puck was doing the same to Artie who had squatted them away with his spoon.

Shelby smiled at her husband as the both sat down at either ends of the table. This is what family is supposed to be.


End file.
